The Descendants of the Sage
by lmaed
Summary: What if the Konoha had more clans? What if the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans had sibling clans? What if Ashura and Indra had more descendants? How would this change the Hidden Leaf? How would this change the Naruto Universe? OC characters
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Summary: What if the Konoha had more clans? What if the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans had sibling clans? What if Ashura and Indra had more descendants? How would this change the Hidden Leaf? How would this change the Naruto Universe?**

**Let the journey begin…**

* * *

_Everything starts somewhere. A child taking their first steps or a village undergoing construction, everything has a beginning. But the question was always 'how did the ninja world start'? And for every question there is an answer. A tale that has been passed down from generation to generation. _

_The Legend of the Sage of Six Paths._

_The man, a priest, was said to be a God. He travelled across the land giving everyone in the world chakra while spreading his ideals and religion of Ninshū. His ultimate goal was world peace, but he knew it was not something he could achieve in his lifetime. Knowing this he planned to entrust his dream to his two sons, Indra and Ashura._

_His older son, Indra, was a true prodigy and quickly grew to become righteously arrogant. His younger son, Ashura, proved to be the opposite of his brother, showing no natural talent or special abilities. However, he pushed through, gaining strength and maturity from his struggles. The Sage recognized Ashura as his successor, but Indra, overcome with bitterness and jealousy fought against his brother. Starting a war that would continue through their descendants._

_Indra's descendants later became known as the 'Uchiha' and Ashura's the 'Senju' respectively. However, those were not their only descendants. Indra also created the 'Kazehaya' the sister clan of the Uchiha, while, Ashura created the cousin clans of the Senju, the 'Hinode' and 'Uzumaki'. Although the Senju and Uchiha were bitter enemies the Hinode, Uzumaki and Kazehaya were loyal friends. They put aside their differences and helped their sibling clans. Together they helped create the first shinobi village._

_Konohagakure (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)_

_As the new age began there was hope for prosperity and peace; but it was not everlasting. With the rise of new villages came a tidal wave or war and devastation. Even when it appeared harmony would soon come, tragedy would strike. The Uzumaki was brutally exterminated by the combination of three hidden villages (Rock, Mist, and Cloud) in the Second Great Ninja War. The battle was not one-sided and when reinforcements arrived from Konoha the surviving troops were met with savage destruction. Konoha now houses many clans including the Uchiha, Kazehaya, Hinode, and more in tranquility._

_Or does it?_

* * *

**~~Present Time…~~**

* * *

**~~Konohagakure no Sato~~**

* * *

Kazehaya Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni.

A three-year old girl was in her bedroom getting dressed by her mother. Standing at 2'5" with sky, blue dreadlocks barely reading ear length. Her slate gray eyes and caramel skin making her a carbon copy of her mother unlike her siblings. Fussing as a short sleeved red shirt is thrown over her head contrasting her beige shorts and sandals.

On the back of the shirt, was a family crest. A three-sided gray cloud with a black lightning bolt striking through it.

"Kaa-chan! Where are we going?" The little girl asked fidgeting.

"We are going to my friend Hinode Ayake's house. You're going to have a playdate with her daughter Ayami. Now stop squirming Koyami so we can finish and go!" Her mother chastised.

"Hinode? Are they important? Do I have to go? Why can't I play with my nee-chans or aniki instead?" She did not want to go play with some random stranger. She had her siblings and that was all she needed. What if this girl was like Sasuke and ignored her?

"Yes, they are important and even if they weren't, I said you are going so you will. Besides, you never know, you might really like her. Now let's go!" Her mother declared before walking out.

Koyami obediently followed hoping that pleasing her mother would let her return home sooner. But she would at least try to go in with a good attitude. No need to be like Sasuke and appear rude.

Hinode Clan Compound

The compound was not far from their own. Modestly built walls with guards stationed at the entrance. However, there was one glaringly, big difference between the two compounds.

This was HUGE.

While hers was made up of ten main houses with a few civilian shops. This place had houses and shops everywhere seemingly never ending. Suddenly a voice called out to them.

"Ohayo Miku! I haven't seen you in so long. Is that little Koyami? Please come inside! Let's introduce her to Ayami!" Yelled a woman standing outside her front door.

As Miku and Koyami walked up to the woman she noticed a few things. All the houses and walls were adorned with a clan symbol. An interesting crest made with a bright yellow sun and maroon katana blades sticking out like rays while crossing. Subsequently, the house they were walking up to seemed to be the biggest one in the gigantic compound. The woman currently hugging her mother was tall and brown-skinned with bright red hair pulled into twists and secured in a bun. She was wearing a simple yet elegant maroon kimono. Koyami was pulled out of her thoughts as her mother started speaking.

"Ohayo Ayake. It has been awhile." She said softly.

"Yes, this is my youngest Koyami. She is a little shy but can be very talkative if she wants. Please let us introduce them. Hopefully they can become good friends like us." Miku calmly ushered her daughter inside.

"Ohayo Koyami! I am Hinode Ayake, your mother's best friend, welcome to my home. If you need anything, please let me know!" She said excitedly.

Koyami politely nodded her head and continued to follow them. This woman, Ayake, was exuberant and friendly. Something her family was not but it was pleasant to be around someone different. As they led her through Ayake's house Koyami noticed how it was comfortable yet well-kept. Nothing like her house which did not have pictures or posters adorned on the walls. Not full of bright colors and unnecessary furniture. These people were strange but she liked it.

Ayake led them out to the backyard and just like their compound it was enormous. There were training dummies and targets everywhere. It was practical and fulfilling to see. But what truly caught her eye was the brown-skinned girl with bright red hair pulled into twists running around the field. She was wearing a black tank top with maroon pants and matching sandals. Appearing just as energetic as her mother. Perhaps, this would be more fun than when she's forced to see Sasuke.

"Ayami! Get your ass over here and meet Koyami!" Screamed Ayake as Miku chuckled. Ayami runs over as if this is a normal occurrence.

"Hey! I'm Ayami. I'm almost three years old. I love ramen and running in the sun. What about you?" Ayami yelled.

"I am Koyami. I'm almost four years old. I love my family and ramen too. Is that why you were just running around?" Koyami questioned.

"Yes! It's a part of my clan. We get super powerful in the sun. We're the strongest around!" Ayami cheered and started running around again.

"That is an interesting skill. But, I think my clan is pretty strong if not the strongest." Koyami said not wanting to be outdone by some kid. Ignoring their close age difference. Ayami stopped running and stood still in a thinking pose. She stayed like that for a few seconds before turning towards Koyami screaming.

"No, we are the strongest in the whole village. No one is better than us!"

Koyami feeling slightly annoyed tried to play it off. She was not going to lose her cool so quickly especially in front of her Kaa-san.

"I guess we will see one day on the battlefield." Koyami coolly stated turning away. However, Ayami was not going to wait for that day.

"I'll show your ass right now! Prepare to get rocked!" She snapped before tackling Koyami to the ground, grabbing her arm and firmly locking it in place. Koyami yelling obscenities the entire time.

The two mothers quickly separated the children asking what happened but neither of the girl would talk. The matriarchs left each child in the practice field in separate corners for a time out. As they took off Ayami snuck over to Koyami's side of the field.

"So, do you think we're the strongest now?" Ayami quizzed.

"No but I do think you're an ass!" Koyami smirked triumphantly.

"In other words, you lost and I'm great. Thank you. You're too kind." Ayami mocked with fake tears of praise streaming down her face. Koyami was shocked that she did not fall for that jab. Ayami was a sneaky asshole who definitely peaked her interest.

"Say what you want but when I start training, I will beat you easily!" Koyami beaming with the utmost confidence.

"I guess I will have to wait and see eh?" Ayami waggled her eyebrows seeming to thrive off of being aggravating. Koyami grinned at her realizing she was tricked into becoming friends with the redhead. She liked Ayami a lot.

"Friends?" Koyami led with an outstretched hand.

"Best friends Baka!" Ayami nodded grabbing Koyami's hand.

"Sure thing...Teme."

They held hands smiling brightly towards one another. The start to a lifelong friendship and the continuation of their clans' cycles.

* * *

Author's Notes: Here is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. 😊


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**~~Kononagakure no Sato~~**

* * *

**~~ (Time skip four months, June 29th) ~~**

* * *

**~~Kazehaya Clan House~~**

* * *

"Koyami aren't you excited? It's your birthday! You get to have a party and presents and sweets! It's going to be so much fun.." Ayami chirped as she continued to list out 'fun' birthday activities. She loved parties after all there was always some kind of dessert. Ayami was hoping the Kazehaya family had the same appreciation for donuts like her.

"I suppose I am but I'm not really a party person. I would rather hang out with you and my siblings." Koyami mumbled with disinterest. A bunch of people she didn't know would be attending. What fun could she have with strangers at her party?

"You know Koyami, you are kind of lazy. Besides did you not hear there will be sweets? Come on, you must know what they are since it is your party." She whispered scandalously hoping to uncover the identity of the desserts. While coming to her best friend's birthday party was important, she also must find out what awaits her stomach.

"Knowing Kaa-chan, it would be something I like. So most likely chocolate cake or something..." She said unsurely, not noticing as Ayami silently shed gallons of tears.

"You wound me. Donuts should always be included when I am around but whatever. Some kids are here so let's go!" Ayami cheered hoping to meet more people her age. Koyami was her best friend but she can be so…studious.

As the duo walk in to Koyami's backyard they notice quite a few kids have made an appearance. There were two boys laid out in the shade of one of the taller trees. The first boy had pineapple shaped hair with a pleased aura indicating he enjoyed this lazy pursuit. Next to him was a chubby boy munching on a bag of chips. Currently running around said tree was a boy with red markings on his cheeks. Towards the back of the tree there was another boy seemingly poking an ant's nest in a heavy overcoat. Staring incredulously at him were two girls: a platinum blonde with bright green eyes and a girl with white eyes cowering behind her. Ayami practically dragged Koyami to them to properly introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Hinedo Ayami and this is the birthday girl, Kazehaya Koyami, who are you?" She smiled at them before looking towards Koyami. She had been saying earlier that these kids must be important or else they most likely wouldn't be here.

"Mmm troublesome…I'm Nara Shikamaru and this guy is Akimichi Choji. The loud guy running around is Inuzuka Kiba. The quiet guy is Aburame Shino and the two girls staring at him are Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata." Shikamaru let out a sigh of exhaustion. It seemed like talking was too 'troublesome' for him to do.

"Ah so you are all clan head kids. Makes sense why Kaa-chan would want you all to come." Koyami finally spoke.

"Affirmative. I assume you are the heirs to your clans correct?" Shino inquired in an awkwardly formal voice for a three-year-old.

"No, my older sister Ohta is our clan heir. Hopefully, you all will get to meet her and my other siblings. They are currently on missions so I don't know when they will be back…" Koyami muttered. She truly just wanted to see her brother and sisters. They had been gone so long. Koyami understood this is what it meant to be a ninja, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"No for me too. My nee-chan Kazue is the clan heir. She's super strong too just like me!" Ayami added happily.

"Speaking of your clan Ayami why is there only women? I have never seen a male from your clan…" Shikamaru asked in his ever-present lazy tone. What he didn't know was Koyami was also curious, but she never remembered to ask.

"Oh well actually my family has a clan jutsu that allows the women to impregnate themselves but as a result only creates more girls. It is pretty cool!" Ayami exclaimed while pointing towards her mother and sister standing with the other adults.

"Enough of this, let's play some games!" Kiba screamed as he ran towards the group.

The children played a numerous amount of games. Many that Koyami would have just preferred to sit back and watch but Ayami would not allow it. However, when they decided to play ninja, she was ecstatic and let out a small smile. After all, she probably had the most experience for this game.

"Okay everybody we are going to play ninja! Koyami since it's your birthday you get to pick who is it!" Ayami announced while pushing her towards the group. Koyami smirked with confidence rolling off of her.

"All of you hide and I will find you. Go ahead while I count to 20."

"Seriously? There's no way you will be able to find all of us." Ino teased lightly.

"Heh if she wants to lose on her birthday let her!" Kiba chided before running off.

Everyone quickly disappeared to find a spot while Koyami started counting. She wasn't worried about not being able to find them. She had been playing this game with her siblings since she started walking. She knew she could find them with ease.

"18...19...20!"

The hunt was on. Within the first 30 seconds she had already found Kiba, Choji, and Ino. They were all shocked because they thought she wouldn't find them so quickly. Two minutes later she came across Shikamaru and Shino both hiding together in a bush. Shikamaru tried to call the whole game 'troublesome' but she could see he was impressed. Finally, after two more minutes she found Ayami hiding up in a tree after she accidentally snapped a small branch.

"Found all of you in five minutes! Beat that!" Koyami beamed with pride.

"Aw look at our imouto. She's already becoming a little sensor nin like the rest of us." A female voice called out. Koyami turned around to see her two sisters standing with huge smiles and brother with an impressed smirk. She immediately ran over to them and jumped into Ohta's, arms.

"Missed us gaki? You didn't think we'd actually miss your fourth birthday? After all it's the most important." In her soft but strong voice.

"Why is the fourth birthday so important Ohta-neechan?" Ayami asked running up with the rest of the group.

"Well Ayami-chan it means that Koyami-chan will officially start her training with us. Our clan starts all children at four years old. Are you excited Koyami-chan?"

Koyami who still was up in her sister's arm was bobbing her little head up and down. She wanted to become strong just like her siblings especially Ohta. "Yeah! I'll even unlock my dojutsu earlier than you nee-chan." Koyami exclaimed jumping out of her arms.

"I'm sure you will be even stronger than me. Now let's go cut the cake eh?" Ohta said before directing the kids inside. Koyami really enjoyed her day. Maybe Ayami was right, and birthdays were more fun with people. She would have to thank her later with donuts. But first...training!

* * *

Author's Notes: Here is the second chapter where you catch a glimpse of Koyami's life and how Ayami influences her.


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Trouble

**~~Kononagakure no Sato~~**

* * *

**~~ (Time skip two years) ~~**

* * *

**~~Hinedo Clan House~~**

* * *

It's a bright, sunny morning in the Konoha. The birds are singing as villagers begin opening their shops for the day. Five-year-old Ayami is peacefully sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. Nothing could bother her as she relishes in her dreams. When suddenly a figure appears in front of her sleeping body staring silently before performing hand seals.

"Suiton Taihoudan no Jutsu…" The person whispered holding the inu sign.

A weak water gun shoots out of their mouth on to Ayami. She sputters awake jumping out of bed staring at the intruder. As she wipes the water out of her eyes, she sees her best friend of two years Koyami standing there with her seemingly permanent cocky smirk. Even though there was so much going on only one thought stood out.

Koyami is an ass.

"Ah Yami-chan you should be more alert. You never know who is sneaking around?"

"Shut up! It's six in the morning, nobody is awake at this unholy hour." Ayami whines while changing into something dry. Seriously she could have continued dreaming. The donuts were waiting. "Speaking of that why are you here?"

"Aw Yami-chan you wound me. What happened to dropping me off to my first day at the academy. You were so excited yesterday. Oh well I guess I will head there without you." As she started to walk away Ayami immediately jumped on her back. Luckily with all her training Koyami was able to hold herself up.

"Hehe right right! Let me get ready and we will head out. Is your family coming?"

"Ohta-neechan and Raiden-nii are downstairs with your family but Kaa-chan and Sora-neechan are taking care of little Chiharu. She got the flu after her birthday party remember?" Koyami replied, sitting on the now dry bed as Ayami finished getting ready.

"I remember. It's just weird to think Sora-nee and Raiden-nii aren't together. They always are."

"Oy just because their twins doesn't mean they are inseparable. Anyways are you ready? I don't want to be late my first day."

"Hai hai let's go." Ayami laughed running downstairs to the kitchen with Koyami following behind.

So much had changed in two years. Koyami had started taking training very serious, mimicking her siblings in a lot of aspects from mannerisms to clothes. She now wore a dark red short-sleeve jacket with her clan symbol adorning the back, black anbu style pants and red sandals. Koyami's training left her incredibly busy and barely having time for Ayami but it wasn't too bad considering she had started visiting Kumo, The Village Hidden in the Clouds, a lot in the last few years. Which meant Ayami got to make another friend, Samui, the fourth Raikage's daughter. And then came Tomo, her cute little imouto, she like Chi-Chan just made two. All in all, the last two years have been great but Koyami could be around more.

"Ohayo Yami-chan it seems Ko-chan finally woke you up. Are you ready to go?" Ohta smiled. She was always so nice and motherly despite only being eleven years her senior.

Ayami nodded energetically. She kissed her mother and sister's bye before leaving with Koyami, Ohta and Raiden. As they walked, they would pass by villagers and greet them politely. They were from powerful clans, so it was normal for them to get acknowledged by the populace. But it seemed someone else noticed that too.

Konoha Academy

As the group walked up to the academy, they noticed a kid probably around Koyami and Ayami's age running towards them. He had spiky blonde hair with azure blue eyes. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt branded with the Uzumaki spiral, black pants and ninja sandals. Ayami was wondering how she had never seen him before.

"Yo my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, my name is Kazehaya Koyami and this is my best friend Hinedo Ayami. Are you enrolling today as well?" Koyami questioned with disinterest.

"No Hokage-jiji said I'm too young but soon I will, and I'll become the best ninja ever!"

Naruto just exudes energy. Perhaps he and Ayami could get along well. After all, Koyami was busy and wants her friend to have someone fun to hang out with that matches her excitement besides the Inuzuka boy.

"Mm that is too bad. Ayami here is not entering today. Maybe you both could get to know each other and meet me after my classes finish today. How about that teme?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at her and Ayami nodded her head happily.

"Sure, Naruto we can hang out while this baka attends some boring class. Anywhere you want to go in particular?"

While the two rugrats started discussed their plans Koyami said her byes before heading off to her first day of class. Her first step into her kunoichi career. As she walked into the academy Naruto and Ayami decided to head to his favorite restaurant. Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen

"This is my favorite place they have the best ramen in the world!" He exclaimed.

"Ah Tou-chan our favorite customer is back. Hi Naruto-kun, how are you and who is your little friend?" A young brunette woman asked.

"Ayame-neechan this is Hinedo Ayami and we just met. She likes ramen so I thought she should come here too. Can we have two miso ramens with extra pork?"

"Coming right up!"

The ramen was spectacular! Ayame and her father Teuchi were great people and made fantastic ramen. She would have to bring Koyami here to try it. Next Naruto wanted to go to the Hokage Monument before heading back to the academy. So far, he was a really cool guy but the villagers don't look too kindly on him. It was weird.

Hokage Monument

"This is my favorite spot in the village. One day my head will be up here too just you wait!" Naruto seemed dead set on becoming Hokage but she could not understand why.

"Why do you want to be Hokage Naruto? You talk about it all the time, but you never said why." Ayami was not prepared for the response she got.

"So that everyone will respect me and stop treating me like trash! Once I become Hokage they will have to acknowledge and accept me!" He cried in frustration.

Ayami was taken aback. Here before her was not the goofball she was previously hanging out with but a boy who seemed lost and upset. Honestly, she did not know what to do but try to console him.

"If that's what you want to do then do it. I believe in you. I want to become a super strong kunoichi, even stronger than my mother the clan head. Everybody has dreams, who am I to tell you not to go after them." Ayami replied matter of factly. Koyami always encouraged her dreams so she would with Naruto.

Naruto was shocked someone believed in him. Maybe she would want to continue being his friend. Maybe he wouldn't be so alone anymore. Just maybe…

"Hey, it's almost time to head back to the academy. Ready to see Koyami?" Ayami spoke cutting into his train of thought. Naruto looked up at her shocked. She still wanted to hang out with him. Things were looking up for our blonde knucklehead.

"Yosh!"

Konoha Academy

"Koyami over here!"

Koyami looked over when she heard her name being yelled. She saw Naruto and Ayami waiting for her. It looks like they got along just fine.

"Hey baka how was class? Make any friends?"

"Now teme do you know me to make friends so easily? The classes are easy, stuff I already know. You could probably breeze through it with the half brain you have." Koyami teased, trying to annoy Ayami. It was one of her favorite past times.

"Ah shut up baka! Come on I want to show you this ramen shop Naruto introduced me to. I think you'll really like it. I'll even be nice and let you pay for me!" Ayami jumped on top of Koyami's back and started leading the way with her poor dreadlocked hair.

As Ayami painfully pulled Koyami's hair like horse reigns the trio made their way to Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto had never felt so welcomed by two people his age before. Life would certainly be different with these two around.

* * *

Koyami and Ayami have finally met Naruto. Looks like they will have a big role in his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Change

**~~Konoha Academy~~**

* * *

**~~ (Time skip 1 year) ~~**

* * *

Koyami, now seven-years-old, hadn't changed much except growing taller, standing at 3"9'. She was currently walking into her classroom for the last time. She knew that during the final day of class the instructors would ask students if they feel ready to take the graduation test and would be allowed if they had parental consent. Usually students either weren't ready or prepared with the proper documents. But Koyami was, she pushed herself hard, gunning to graduate at the same age as Ohta. Determined not to fall behind her Neechan. She quietly sat in her usual spot near the window waiting for the instructor.

"Ohayo class! It's the last day of the year, does any feel ready to take the Genin Exam? If you don't it is okay, you're all first-year students." The instructor reminded them.

"Hai, I would like to take the Genin Exam. I also have my parental consent form." Koyami jumped down from her seat, handing the paper to her sensei.

'_Damn…I was hoping no one would take it. They are all so young, but she is the youngest in the class by an entire year. I guess it can't be helped.'_ He thought worriedly. She was easily the best in the class but still she might not be ready.

"Alright Koyami-chan come with me."

"Hai."

As he led her to the senior classroom, she noticed just how many people would be taking this exam. Koyami quickly found a seat next to a gray-haired boy with glasses. She wasn't planning to speak to him, but he had other ideas.

"Ohayo my name is Kabuto, what is yours?"

"Kazehaya Koyami."

If this boy Kabuto wanted to have a conversation with her it was cut short as the new instructor called out to the class.

"Everyone we will now start the written portion of the exam. Once finished please turn over your test and wait."

Koyami finished in five minutes, feeling pretty confident in her answers since it was basic history and chakra theory questions. She then waited for the rest of the class to finish. 45 minutes later the instructor came and collected the tests before leading them to the practice field.

"Now we will have the Kunai and Shuriken exam followed by the Taijutsu exam. Please come forward when your name is called."

Many of the genin hopefuls got sub-par or decent scores with a few showing promise. Nothing spectacular which confused her. Shouldn't they be more powerful and prepared for this exam. _'Oh well.'_ Koyami sighed in disappointment. She was not worried about this test at all. The Kazehaya like their sister clan the Uchiha trained heavily in Shurikenjutsu.

"Kazehaya Koyami please step forward." The instructor called showing mild interest since this was the Kazehaya Clan head's daughter and the youngest participant here.

Koyami walked up coolly with her hands in her pocket. A gentle breeze surrounding her as she suddenly threw all the shuriken and kunais at once. Stunning the crowd with how quickly she moved.

"…a perfect score…" The instructor blinked. Then blinked again. A 10/10 and 20/20 with her kunai and shuriken respectively. None of his students had done this and the first-year class hadn't even started learning how to throw them.

Koyami walked off with a smirk and choosing a corner to stand while the exam continued. No one else got a perfect score but the clan children did get better scores than the civilian born students.

"Next will be taijutsu matches. These will be random matchups so try your best and respect your opponents."

As the matches went on Koyami watched on in mild interest. After all it's not every day you get to see other clan children fighting. She might be able to learn something new. There was no one from her clan here but there was some from other prestigious clans like the Inuzuka. Speaking of which his name was just called.

"Inuzuka Eiichi and Kazehaya Koyami please step forward…" As soon as the instructor said it, he considered cancelling the match. Eiichi was easily their Rookie of the Year and towered over Koyami. It would be an unfair match.

"Oy why do I have to fight the gaki. She's like four. Sensei give me someone worth my time." Eiichi growled as his fangirls cheered in agreement. Even his ninken yipped their disapproval.

"Ah are you scared to fight me? How unfortunate. Proctor-san please find me a suitable opponent." Koyami said coolly.

"Che you little brat. Fine if you want a fight, I'll give you one." He snapped stepping into the ring, reminding his ninken to stay out of the match.

"Koyami if you want, we can pair you with someone else, Eiichi is the best in our class and a lot older than you." The instructor almost pleaded not wanting her to get hurt. She instead walked into the ring, expressionless. Everyone watched with worried etched faces as the two made the union sign.

"Hajime!"

"I'll finish this in one minute!" Eiichi rushed towards her throwing a right hook she easily dodged side stepping before kicking him in the stomach. He fell back rolling up into his stance. As he refocused his vision towards Koyami he noticed she was gone before reappearing right in front of him.

Next thing he knew his face met her fist, but she was not done yet. Koyami swiftly punched Eiichi in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to his neck. As he tried to look up from his position on the ground, he found himself pinned with a fist ready to punch him once more.

The entire crowd was stunned. It took the instructor a few seconds to collect himself before he made the announcement. It seemed like Eiichi was partially right, the fight did last a minute, but he wasn't the victor.

"Shosha Kazehaya Koyami!"

There was no cheer or applause just stunned silence. This kid comes out of nowhere and shows up their class star. Everyone was attempting to steer clear of Koyami. Although she didn't want them to fear her, she also didn't care if they ignored her either. She had her family and Ayami, so she was fine. Even if Ayami was in Kumo right now but she'd be back in two days and said she'd treat Koyami to some Ramen if she passed the test.

The fights continued but nothing else interesting really happened unless you count fangirls bitch slapping each other. Seriously there was no worthy civilian girls in this class. Even the clan girls weren't that impressive, but she digressed. The teacher soon led them back into the testing room to start the last portion of the test: The Ninjutsu Exam.

Soon the instructor was calling each student down to the front of the room. From what she learned from her siblings the academy usually tested the Substitution, Henge and Clone Jutsu. Koyami had already learned all those jutsus through training but she had some surprises up her sleeve. This would be ridiculously easy and only a complete idiot could fail it.

"And finally, Kazehaya Koyami please come down here."

Koyami used her Shunshin to appear in front of the teacher. Her distant cousin Shisui taught it to her and it wouldn't hurt to show off a little more. As the teacher picked his jaw off the floor, he told her that she would be tested on the very jutsus she expected. Before he could give her instructions, she created two sealless clones. As they poofed into existence she quickly had them henge and substitute with two proctors that were sitting nearby.

If the instructor thought, he had seen it all he was completely thrown for a loop. Not only did she never use hand signs but when he went to touch the clones, they were solid. That could only mean they were Kage Bunshins, a jonin-level technique from a seven-year-old.

"C-congratulations Koyami you passed with flying colors!"

"Arigatou Proctor-san." Koyami smiled a small but true smile instead of her regular smirk and she picked up a black headband and tied it around her forehead. With that they dismissed everyone, and she slowly walked out_. 'Kaachan was acting weird this morning and said I'd see her later but everyone else is on a mission. Plus, Ayami is in Kumo.'_ Koyami frowned at the thought.

"Aw why do you look so sad Ko-chan? You just graduated the academy in a year just like me." A familiar voice called out.

Koyami looked to see standing under the shade of the lone academy tree was Ohta, Raiden, and Sora smiling at her. She immediately ran up to them in an excitement but quickly tried to put on her cool demeanor. She was a genin and adult now.

"I thought you all were on missions. What are you doing back already?"

"We wouldn't ever miss your graduation Imouto. Me and Sora-nee do have a mission later tonight but we thought we could all have a training session now as a celebration. We have some presents for you too, but you'll get them later tonight." Raiden rubbed her head with his trademark smirk. He was proud of his little sister, graduating at the ripe age of seven. He and Sora weren't even able to do that.

"A training session? That sounds awesome! Teach me something like a cool lightning jutsu or how to activate our dojutsu or…" Koyami rambled on as they led her towards a training ground.

"Ko-chan you will activate when the time is right but we're going to work on your chakra control." Ohta said with a tone of finality. Koyami pouted but nonetheless was happy to spend time with her siblings.

'_She always tries to act more grown up than she actually is. It's nice to see her being a child.'_ Ohta smiled softly while watching Raiden and Sora show Koyami how to walk up a tree with chakra. It was an important exercise to know.

As Koyami practiced Raiden and Sora sparred. Ohta was just beamingwith pride. Even though she was only sixteen she always was a mother hen towards her siblings. Sora and Raiden just a year younger than her while Koyami is nine years younger. All of them had activated their family dojutsu the 'Shingan'. But none of them had activated it before turning ten and it was only due to the heavy stress of battle. She didn't want Koyami to go through that in this time of peace. Not to mention none of them had even activated their other Kekkei Genkai the 'Polar Release'. Koyami suddenly appeared in front of Ohta, not noticing her neechan was lost in her thoughts.

"Nee-chan, Raiden-nii and Sora-nee said they are heading out. What are we going to do next?" Koyami chirped childishly, practically bouncing in place. She always wanted to train with her idol, Ohta.

"Ah Ko-chan why don't you head to Ichiraku while I head home to get ready for the party. I will be back in an hour to bring you home okay?"

"Aw okay nee-chan but hurry back!" Koyami agreed before running off. Ohta watched her imouto disappear before heading back home. Her Kaa-san had been very vague and guarded this morning but hopefully everything was okay.

'_Honestly, it seems like everyone in the compound has been on edge lately.'_ She wearily thought.

Kumogakure

"Oy Ayami wake up." A blonde girl hissed.

"Mm Samui shush…" Ayami said sleepily. It seemed she had passed out after binge eating a pile of donuts again.

"Ayami you should really learn about the word 'restraint', gorging yourself is so not cool." Samui sighed as she started repeatedly poking her with a stick. Ayami promptly ignored her and continued dreaming with a full stomach. Even after a year she hadn't changed much. If there are donuts, then they must be eaten. That is law. She would be leaving Kumo soon which would be a hiatus of donuts once more. But she would get to see Koyami again. She should've graduated today and knowing her probably showed off too.

'_I wonder how she's doing…'_ Ayami thought as Samui kicked her in the face telling her to get up.

Konoha Streets

'_I wonder what's keeping Nee-chan for so long. She said she would be back in an hour but it's been almost two. I'll just head home and ask her.'_ Koyami thought lazily strolling back home. It just got dark and she usually returned home around this time so she wouldn't get in trouble. It was unlike Ohta-nee to leave her hanging though. She very much believed in punctuality and communication.

As she turned the corner to the entrance of her compound, she noticed something weird. All the lights were out and there weren't any guards stationed at the gate. It wasn't late enough for everyone to be asleep or for them to switch duties. Once Koyami entered she was not prepared for what she lay before her.

'_What's going on?!'_

There was blood everywhere covering the walls and ground as bodies lay sprawled out. All her relatives: aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone was dead on the floor. _'What happened? How could someone attack the clan? This has to be joke…'_

"Hello! Anyone please! What happened here!" Koyami screamed running towards her house. She needed to find her mother and sister. Someone had to help her. The clan had been attacked. Finally arriving at her house she tore open the front door, bolting inside to locate her mother.

"Kaa-chan where are you?! The clan has been attacked! Everyone is dead!" Pleading for a response.

Koyami dashed throughout the house before seeing some movement in the backyard. Quickly running outside she spots the body of her mother, blood staining the grass red. _'Kaa-chan…she can't be…'_ Koyami stared with tears ready to fall.

"Hello Koyami-chan it has been some time since we've seen each other." A shadowy figure said before stepping out the darkness.

Koyami looked towards the voice squinting to see who it is. The moonlight shined down on the figure revealing it to be Uchiha Fugaku. The clan head of the Uchiha. She met him a few times and knew him well enough since he was also Itachi and Sasuke's father.

_'Why is he here?' _She pondered until she noticed the blood stains all over him and his Sharingan glistening in the night._ 'He didn't…He couldn't right…We are his family.' _Koyami prayed trying to reassure what she thought wasn't real.

"Aw so I see you figured it out Koyami. Yes, I killed her." Fugaku stated plainly. "In fact, I killed your entire clan and mine."

"Why? Why would you do that?! We are your family! You killed you clan and mine as if they mean nothing to you! Tell me Fugaku why would y-" Koyami's rant cut off as a kunai pierced her left arm, her scream filling the silence of the night. She yelped as she quickly ripped it out afraid that it might be posioned.

"We were elites. The Uchiha and Kazehaya. This village made us weak. Everyone…was pathetic relying on those underlings. We deserved more than being on a pitiful leash for the Hokage!" Fugaku spat with disgust. "Your clan spent too much time listening to the Hinedo's preaching peace and comradery. Feeding those weak beliefs to the Uchiha…no one would listen, so instead of wasting my time reasoning I made a better choice…." Trailing off as his Sharingan started to spin and morph into three curves spiraling counterclockwise around his pupil followed by three dots.

'_What is that? Why has his Sharingan changed?'_

"Extermination."

The world started to suddenly change. No longer were they in Koyami's backyard but everything around them bleeding into red and black. As Koyami tried to make sense of it Fugaku started speaking.

"This is one of the abilities of my Mangekyou Sharingan, the Tsukuyomi. In here I am a God and Time means nothing. Hours can pass but only seconds go by in the real world. For the next 72 hours you will watch the deaths of your families over and over again."

Koyami begged him to stop as she watched the Uchiha and Kazehaya massacre. The moment she got to the end it would start all over again burning into her memory. She saw her mother, aunts, uncles, cousins, even her family members in the Uchiha. All brutally slaughtered by Fugaku like cattle.

As the 72 hours finished Fugaku stared at Koyami's panting tear riddled face. He was slightly impressed that she held on longer than Sasuke even though she was only a year older than him. He was truly pathetic.

"I think I'll end your pitiful existence here." As he started to walk closer to her, Koyami stared blankly at the ground not even acknowledging his words. A shadow suddenly rushed past her blocking his path.

"I used to hold you in high regard Fugaku but trust me. You will die a worse death than you could have ever imagine!" Said the dark figure. When Koyami looked up she saw her older sister standing in front of her. Finally breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Nee-chan he killed everyone even the Uchiha. He even killed-"

"I know about Kaa-san imouto. Stay back. I will handle him." Ohta declared activating her Shingan.

Koyami watched in anticipation ready to see Ohta kill Fugaku. The Kazehaya dojutsu was very similar to the Uchiha except for a few key differences. Instead of three tomoe in each eye to represent levels they had a three-sided cloud shaped pattern. Once complete that meant the user had mastered their Shingan.

Another key difference was instead of being able to copy any jutsu the Shingan allowed users to easily dig through their opponent's memories and gather information. While for many it was difficult to use in the midst of battle some members of the Kazehaya clan were able to go through their enemy's mind from the first moment of eye contact effectively knowing their opponents every move.

Fugaku took out a kunai and slashed towards Ohta's torso trying to end the fight quickly. She jumped backed to dodge, but he kept pushing forward. With every slash she dodged and sidestepped until he leapt back and started weaving hand signs.

"Fire Style: Blazing Whisper!" He shouted, pumping out a huge vacuum of air and fire towards Ohta.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Ohta yelled, releasing a huge glob of water from her mouth towards the fire jutsu.

As the two jutsus collided they soon cancelled one another out creating a huge smokescreen of steam. The sizzling sound drowned about by Ohta's screaming out.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon!" A huge dragon appeared barrelling towards Fugaku.

He tried to avoid the attack but got grazed on his right arm. As Fugaku rightened himself up after that last attack he immediately had to block Ohta's roundhouse kick to his face. She was not done yet as she twisted her body and punched him in the stomach making Fugaku let her go. As he looked up, she was already forming hand seals again.

"Lightning Style: Speeding Comet!" Ohta called out spitting out numerous fist sized lightning balls toward Fugaku.

'_There's no way he will dodge that.' _Koyami thought with a smile as the lightning balls hit him dead on. She cheered loudly before making her way over to Ohta relived he was finally gone. Until a dark chuckled filled the area as the smoke started to clear.

"Ah Ohta you were always the brightest of your clan but even now you are nothing compared to me in this state. Be proud though, you pushed me farther than your worthless mother." Fugaku laughed, as he was surrounded by a weird blue looking skeleton.

"With my Susanoo you are nothing. Now die you pest." He said throwing multiple kunais passed Ohta towards Koyami.

_'Shit.'_ Koyami screamed internally failing to move as she was paralyzed with fear. _'Move…come on…MOVE!' _She chanted as the kunais sped towards her. All of a sudden, she felt something tackle her into the ground and the sickening sound of flesh being split open. Her eyes shot open seeing none other than Ohta over her.

"No… nee-chan…why?" Koyami bawled.

"You're my precious little imouto…I would never let anything happen to you when I'm around." Ohta whispered, shallowly coughing up blood that landed on Koyami's face.

"Listen Koyami…you need to be…stronger than me…when the time is right go to the clan shrine under it…will hold all the secrets you will need to know…I love…you imouto…" Ohta slowly fell over on her side. Eyes partly closed as her breathing ceased.

Koyami just stared at her elder sister as she passed on. Her idol and hero lying dead next to her. Koyami gently shook her corpse hoping that she would wake up and say it was all a joke. A cruel test for passing her exams. That all of this was fake, and everyone was okay. The tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she sobbed hugging Ohta's body.

"Weak…this is proof our clans were nothing but fools Koyami." Fugaku lectured, trying to prove his actions were justified. He slowly walked towards them when he abruptly stopped, shocked by what he saw.

Koyami glaring at him with ferocious hate, two cloud bumps in each eye. If she noticed she just became the youngest person to ever awaken it she didn't show it. Intrigued but undeterred he attempted to continue his path when he was forced to dodge a barrage of shuriken. Landing in front of Koyami and Ohta's body were a pissed off Raiden and Sora.

"By order of the Hokage you are under arrest. The ANBU are already on their way." Sora seethed murderously. Completely ready to kill him for his treachery.

"Ah well it looks like I'll be going. Ja ne." Fugaku sniggered as he disappeared into some weird swirl.

Raiden and Sora groaned before turning around to look at their sisters noticing the change in Koyami's eyes. Shocked at the appearance of her dojutsu and broken at the sight of Ohta's body pierced with multiple kunai knives. At that moment, the ANBU arrived subsequently Koyami's body finally gave out on her, dropping face first into the ground.

Konoha Main Gate (Two Days Later)

"Yami-chan do you already miss Samui-chan? We will see her in another two weeks." Ayake lightly teased her daughter. She had been somewhat sad since they left.

"Yeah I do but it's okay because I missed Koyami-teme. We are going to get Ramen today!" Ayami happily told her mother with a smile.

As they walked up to the main gate, they noticed how many more guards there were. Usually there were two but not ten and never looking like they were borderline exhausted. Something happened in their absence.

"Hinedo Ayake, my husband Teuchi, and my three daughters returning to the village from Kumo." Ayake informed a guard. "Also, what is going on? Why are there so many more guards than usual?" She questioned causing the guard to visibly tense.

"You have been gone so you wouldn't know but the Uchiha and Kazehaya were massacred by none other than Uchiha Fugaku two nights ago. Only some of the clan head family and two others have been left alive from each clan." The guard reported in a dead tone. Everyone knew these families were close and he just broke some horrible news to them. Ayami couldn't believe what she was hearing, all she could say was.

"What?..."


	5. Chapter 5: Violent Therapy

_**Story Recap:**_

_**"You have been gone so you wouldn't know but the Uchiha and Kazehaya were massacred by none other than Uchiha Fugaku two nights ago. Only some of the clan head family and two others have been left alive from each clan." The guard reported in a dead tone. Everyone knew these families were close and he just broke some horrible news to them. Ayami couldn't believe what she was hearing, all she could say was.**_

_**"What?..."**_

* * *

**~~Konoha Streets~~**

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was known for its peaceful aura. From the first to the fourth Hokage each leader tried to spread tranquility through the village. The large trees, warm weather, friendly inhabitants and more only increased that fact. But the serenity was not all it appeared to be. One girl frantically running down the main street could attest to that.

Ayami had just returned home from Kumo. Today her and Koyami were supposed to go to Ichiraku's to celebrate her earlier graduation but she was just informed the Kazehaya and Uchiha had been killed off by none other than Uchiha Fugaku, the Clan head. There were so many questions swirling in her head but the most important was.

'_Did she make it?'_ She bristled imagining the worst scenario, increasing her pace to the hospital.

The guards at the gate said both clans had survivors from their head families but only some of it. They did not know if Koyami had survived but they knew people from it had died. Koyami was her best and first friend. _'She can't be gone…'_ Ayami refused to believe that.

"Where is she? What room is Kazehaya Koyami in? Tell me!" Ayami burst through the hospital front doors screaming towards the first nurse she saw.

"You can't just demand things from us! Wait in line like everyone else." The nurse snapped back.

"I am Hinode Ayake, head of the Hinedo Clan, tell me what rooms the main family of the Kazehaya clan is in or I'll remove your head from your shoulders!" Ayami's mother yelled furiously, flooding the room with killing intent. Their clans were known for their deep friendship dating back centuries. If anyone had a right to know who survived it was them. Before the nurse could put herself back together another person came to her rescue.

"Ayake-sama it's good to see you…" They all turned to the sound of a masculine voice.

Leaning on a wall nearby was none other than Raiden. He looked horrible with obvious dark circles under his eyes and tear stained cheeks. He tried to appear kept-together, but it was clear he was exhausted.

"Raiden-nii! What happened? What's going on? Where is Ohta-neechan, Sora-neechan, Miku-obasan? Where is-" Ayami was firing off questions until she saw the pained expression in Raiden's face. His eyes slowly started watering before a single tear fell as he wiped it away.

"Kaa-san and Ohta-nee…They didn't make it…"

It felt like time stopped. Two weeks ago, they were laughing and having a good time together. Ayake and Miku watching in the background as Ohta carried Ayami and Koyami on her shoulders as they chased down the twins. Kazue close by playing ninja with Tomo and Chichi. "Everything changed so quickly..." Ayake whispered tears threatening to fall.

"What about Koyami, Sora, and Chiharu?" Ayami mumbled praying for better news.

"Sora-nee and Chi-chan is with Hokage-sama working through new plans for our clan. But Koyami…" He trailed off looking down the corridor.

"She was present during the massacre, Fugaku…He put her in some kind of special genjutsu…Whatever she saw she's not talking about it. She hasn't spoken since she woke up."

"She saw Ohta-nee die by Fugaku's head." Raiden bowed his head solemnly.

"If you want to see Koyami, she's in room 311. I think it would be best if Ayami went in alone…Koyami hasn't responded to any of us and you would have the best chance of getting through to her." Raiden gestured towards the hall.

Ayami slowly walking towards room 311. She froze outside the door for what felt like hours. _'What do I say? How do I even start this?'_ Sighing before sliding the door open. As Ayami walked in, she was heartbroken by what Koyami's state. She was just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Not heavily bandaged but it was eyes, they held the Shingan. Her eyes usually full of playfulness instead were blank with tears streaming down her cheeks into the bed. It was as if she unaware she was crying.

"Hey Ko, how are you feeling?" Immediately regretting what she said as Koyami whipped her head towards Ayami with a look of unfiltered disgust before resuming her staring match with the ceiling.

"Koyami you know I didn't mean it like that…we both know I have never been good at this stuff…w-we…everyone is worried about you. I'm worried about you. Just say something…" Ayami pleaded. Her friend was here in pain even if her injuries healed she would never be the same.

"…Ayami…she died trying to protect me…everyone is dead and I couldn't do anything…I froze against him…Ohta is dead and it's all my fault!" Koyami's voice just barely a whisper.

"It's not your fault. You're seven. How could you have stopped something like th-"

"Shut up! You weren't there. You didn't see their bodies. You didn't see how they died. I watched it repeatedly. I watched the life leave their eyes. I saw my family DIE!" Koyami choked back a sob, screaming as more tears fell. Ayami was taken aback. Her best friend was always calm but instead was screaming at her with the look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Get your ass up! We're going out now!" Ayami yelled ripping her out of bed.

'_Ugh damn that hurts. My arm isn't fully healed yet…I'm sore everywhere.' _Koyami grunted as Ayami threw her on her back. Clearly this was not going to be a smooth ride and it probably won't be a great encounter after they arrived.

Ayami jumped out the hospital window carrying Koyami toward the closest training ground. Like she predicted the ride was incredibly uncomfortable with Ayami's shoulder bouncing into her stomach. As they arrived Ayami unceremoniously dropped Koyami on the ground.

"Why did you bring me out here Ayami? I don't want to be here. Just leave m-" Koyami was interrupted by a fist smashing into her face.

"They were my family too! You can't just be an asshole because you lost something. Everyone lost somebody and you don't get to act like a brat because your life got rough. Buck the fuck up!" Ayami punched her with every word. Koyami was shocked by her words (and fists). Everyone had tried to console her with pity filled words but Ayami was never like that. She dealt with everything head on and that's why Koyami liked her. Ayami was about to punch her again when she saw Koyami's small smirk.

"You know…violence isn't always the answer…but I guess this time it was…" Koyami mumbled.

"Now can you get the hell off of me? I don't know if your small brain comprehends this, but the average person doesn't just heal in two days." Koyami lightly teased starting to feel a little better. Ayami got off and pulled her to a sitting position. They sat under a tree as the sun began to set. The silence broken by Koyami.

"I saw Nee-chan die Ayami. I froze at Fugaku's power and he threw dozens of kunai at me. I wanted to dodge but she covered me and took them all. Ohta-nee died holding me. Fugaku…his Sharingan changed and he put me through some Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi. He made me watch him kill both clans for 72 hours Yami. I watched them die over and over again. He was just so powerful…" Koyami felt release from finally telling someone what happened. She was surprised when Ayami gave her a tight hug.

"It's okay baka. We will get through it together. Don't become like Sasuke and start brooding." Ayami said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry teme. I won't ever become like him." Koyami chuckled but inside she knew she could never be as carefree again. _'I watched my family die'_ Koyami thought before staring at Ayami and smiled, a real but small smile, _'I have to get stronger…I don't ever want to lose anyone again…'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Koyami has started the process of healing but how will this affect down the road. Will she ever be able to open back up again?


	6. Chapter 6: Adjusting

As they watched the sunset together Raiden suddenly appeared in front of them. He still looked like a mess but now he had a small smile gracing his face. That didn't mean he wasn't annoyed though.

"What are you two doing?! Koyami you need to be in the hospital and Ayami you can't beat up sick people! Do you underst-" Raiden tried to lecture but was cutoff by his sister.

"Nii-san I will talk to Hokage-sama now." She mumbled.

Raiden just stared at her wide eyed, Koyami had been refusing to speak with anyone. He hadn't heard her voice since that night and was worried she wouldn't ever speak again. Although he wasn't thrilled, she interrupted him, he was ecstatic that she was starting to open back up.

"Alright imouto, Let's head back to the hospital."

As Koyami attempted to get up she got dizzy and immediately fell back down. It didn't help that she also had a sharp pain shoot through her arm. Determined not to cry out she instead opted to make a slight hissing noise. Both Ayami and Raiden looked towards her and could see her trying to hide the obvious pain she was in. Ayami moved towards her and crouched down. The confusion visible on Koyami's face she decided to explain herself.

"You always carry me around. I should probably return the favor considering I brought you out here." Ayami giggled as Koyami climbed onto her back. Raiden smiling looking at the site. He was happy his sister had a friend that could knock some sense into her.

The trio started making their way to the hospital slowly as to not irritate Koyami's wounds further. As they walked in through the doors Ayami's mother and father were there in the lobby waiting for them. The group then walked past the nurses who were trying to get Koyami off of her back. They finally made it back to room 311 and Ayami gently placed her down on the bed as the nurses swarmed her.

"Oy stop touching me…I don't need anything right now." Koyami grumbled. All the attention was uncomfortable causing her to have a light blush on her face which of course everyone noticed.

"Aw is Ko-chan embarrassed. Imagine the mighty Koyami vanquished by nurses." Ayami joked making everyone laugh at the poor girl's misfortune. The moment was broken by a soft knock at the door. The door opened to reveal none other than the Sandaime, Sora and little Chiharu. She's always been a sickly child and was luckily in the hospital the night of the massacre.

"Nee-chan do you feel better yet? I've missed you!" Chiharu exclaimed trying to get out of Sora's arms. Chiharu hadn't seen her big sister in days, and no one would tell her why. All she knew was that the clan, mommy, and Ohta-nee was gone. It made her really sad, but she was confused why she couldn't her see Koyami. It made her worry a lot after all Chiharu and Koyami were like Koyami and Ohta. Sora gently put the girl down who raced over to sister's bed. She was of course too short to reach her so with the help of Ayami she got on to the bed with her sister.

"Ah ChiChi-chan you missed me? I'm sorry I was…recovering…the last few days. How about tomorrow I make it up to you with some Dango?" Koyami asked hugging her imouto. Ayami was right she had ignored everyone, and felt guilty looking at Chiharu's sad eyes.

Before Chiharu could answer the Sandaime spoke "You will have plenty of time to hang out with little Chiharu but first…Koyami tell me what happened that night…" He knew this wasn't something for everyone to hear but they needed to know. The village may be at stake as well as the rest of the Kazehaya and Uchiha families.

Everyone turned their eyes towards Koyami who's face turned somber. Closing her eyes as tears started to silently fall. Poor Chiharu looked at her big sister crying and hugged her tightly. The already small clan was reduced to four in one night. The whole situation was heartbreaking.

"It all started after Ohta-nee was late picking me up from Ichiraku. She believed heavily in punctuality, so I knew something was wrong. I head back towards the compound…" Koyami explained everything that happened during the massacre. From finding bodies on the floor, to her mother, to facing Fugaku, and Ohta's untimely demise.

"As Fugaku said he was going to kill me Sora-nee and Raiden-nii appeared. He then left in some swirly kind of jutsu before I passed out." She finished noticing Chiharu drifted off.

"Koyami could you try to explain Fugaku's jutsus a little more? It would help us know what we are up against in the future." The Sandaime asked concerned. Wiping out two clans in one night is an incredibly difficult task especially considering how strong the Kazehaya and Uchiha were. Fugaku had been more powerful than he let on.

"Sure. First thing, Fugaku's eyes changed. They were not the regular Sharingan, he called them the 'Mangekyou Sharingan'. Instead of the regular three tomoes it was a counterclockwise pinwheel shape. He first used a Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi which allowed him to control the time of the jutsu. In the real world maybe five seconds had past but in the jutsu 72 hours had gone by. I don't know the extent of the jutsu but he made me watch the massacres on replay for the duration of it." Everyone flinched hearing that.

That was just cruel, forcing a child to watch their family die repeatedly. They knew Sasuke, Fugaku's son, had gone through something similar but he had passed out during it. Koyami must have a strong mind to have withstood that. She continued with her explanation.

"After Ohta-nee arrived and they fought she hit him with a lightning jutsu. It should have hit him dead on, but he reappeared in some blue skeleton. It looked like a rib cage and it must have protected him from the blast. He called it Susanoo. The last thing he did was that vortex like jutsu which sucked his body in as he left. I don't know what it was called." Koyami sat back as the Hokage looked deep in thought.

'_All three of these jutsus are unheard of. I must send Jiraiya a message to see if he can uncover something about them.'_

"Koyami-chan, thank you for telling me all this. It will surely help us in the future. For now, please continue to rest. You should be released from the hospital tomorrow and can head back home." The Sandaime started to walk out the room.

"Hokage-sama wait!" Koyami sputtered.

"I just graduated, what will happen to me? I know team placements happened yesterday. Have I been put on a team or…" Koyami trailed off hoping she would have been placed somewhere.

"Yes, team placements took place yesterday but tomorrow you will meet your sensei. He will come looking for you so be prepared." He smiled at her strength. Many people would give up the life of a ninja after experiencing this, but she wasn't backing down. This girl had the Will of Fire burning inside of her.

"Oh, and Koyami." He said getting her attention. "I think you will be pleased with your sensei." The Sandaime said as he walked out the hospital room.

Koyami would have started thinking about who her sensei could be but was brought out of her thoughts as Ayami started speaking. "Well that is good! You will probably get a really strong sensei."

"I hope so. It would be unfortunate if I didn't." Koyami didn't want to be held back. She had to get strong to protect her precious people. And kill Fugaku. She wasn't going to be driven by revenge, but she would kill him if she got the chance. Before she could continue her train of thought she was once again interrupted but this time by Sora.

"Imouto, we will not be returning to the compound." Sora stated. Even if she couldn't see it Koyami was relieved _'I don't think I will ever go back there.' _Before she could ask anything Sora beat her to it.

"Hokage-sama set us up with a nice house close to the Hokage monument. We will have one and so will the Uchiha survivors. They will be our neighbors." Sora seemed pleased with this occurrence and of course they all knew why. Sora and Itachi have been dating for a year now. Even though it didn't matter now both their parents agreed with their relationship too.

"Who are the survivors from the Uchiha clan?" Ayami questioned. She was curious but she had forgotten to ask early. Her main concern had been the Kazehaya.

"Itachi the clan heir, Sasuke his younger brother, Shisui their cousin, and Shisui's younger sister Izumi." Raiden answered. He didn't care much for them, but they were technically his very distant cousins. It was just somewhat hard to like them especially Itachi and Sasuke since it was their father who killed his clan.

They would have continued to talk but a nurse came in stating visiting hours were over. The group started to move out of Koyami's room but noticed Chiharu latched onto her. Instead of prying the little girl off her sister they decided she could stay the night with her. As they left Koyami started drifting off as well.

A few hours later Koyami was woken up by the sound of soft crying. As she looked towards her side, she could see Chiharu sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing. She sat up slowly as she went to comfort Chiharu without frightening her.

"Chichi what's wrong? Is it the darkness?" Koyami was aware that her sister was afraid of the dark. She shook her head signifying that wasn't the problem. As she hugged Chiharu she asked again.

"I miss mommy and nee-chan…Sora-nee said that they were gone but why won't they come back?"

Koyami understood why she was crying. One day her family was here and the next they aren't. Chiharu had never experienced death so to her they left and didn't even say bye. She was just too young to understand everything.

"Kaa-chan and Ohta-nee were great Kunoichi. You should be proud of the people they were. They might be gone but they are still with us in here." Koyami told her poking her little chest. It seemed to ease her little sister for now.

"Nee-chan, why don't we have a dad?"

Koyami froze. While they all had the same father, he wasn't very present in their lives. He was a very busy and powerful ANBU Commander. He provided for their family, but his work kept him away a lot. In her seven years she had seen him maybe three or four times. Unfortunately, he was killed on a mission right after Chiharu was born.

"We did have one. He was a very strong and busy man. Maybe even as strong as the Hokage. He passed away shortly after you were born." Sadness building in Chiharu's eyes.

"Don't make any mistake Imouto. He loved you and all of us deeply. He did what was best for us and the village. Keeping us safe from the shadows like a true ninja." Koyami spoke with conviction and pride.

"Okay Nee-chan!"

"Come ChiChi-chan let's sleep or else we can't get Dango tomorrow." With that said the little girl went back to sleep with Koyami following soon after.

Next Morning

Raiden came and got them before heading to the dango shop, keeping the promise to Chiharu. As they walked down the street the civilians instead of greeting them just stared. Not out of fear or disdain but with pity. Koyami was ready to snap when Raiden put his hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

After getting enough dango for the small family Raiden led them to their new house. It was a two-story house with four bedrooms and bathrooms, a spacious kitchen/dining room, and a huge backyard for training. It was a simple but pleasant house. All the rooms were near each other which made Koyami feel a bit safer. As they walked in, they saw the Uchiha survivors sitting in their living room with Sora.

"Ohayo! Come sit with us." Sora said with a smile. She was the future clan head now and wanted everyone to get along.

It was obvious Raiden did not want to but sat down to avoid getting yelled at. Koyami sat with Chiharu next to her. They did not try to speak with the Uchiha's but Koyami could see Sasuke slightly glaring at her. "Why are you staring at me Sasuke?" She questioned without any real interest; it was just annoying.

"You fought that man, right? He used that Genjutsu on you." Sasuke was not asking, more like demanding.

'_Fought is a strong word but I guess.'_ She thought bitterly. "Yes."

"Why didn't he kill you like he did with your weak cl-" Before he could finish Sasuke was pressed against a nearby wall choking. The culprit holding him was none other than Koyami. She was slowly lifting him off the ground as if they weren't the same size, Shingan staring into his soul.

"If my clan is weak so is yours. He killed both of our clans the same night. He even said my clan put up more of a fight. I heard you got hit with the same jutsu, yet I withstood it and you fainted like a weakling. Maybe your father saw more worth in me than you. Make no mistake Sasuke, we are family, but I won't tolerate your shit." Koyami finished dropping him unceremoniously on his ass.

"Koyami! We do not threaten family. Even if they deserve it." Sora scolded with her Shingan also activated.

"Itachi discipline your brother. We do not need this behavior after everything we have ALL been through. Get him out of my sight!" Raiden commanded leaving no room for argument. Itachi roughly grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt almost throwing him out the front door. Shisui and Izumi were about to make their way out the door when he turned towards Koyami.

"Koyami I know the Sandaime told you your Jonin Sensei would be meeting with you soon. From today on you will be under me as something close to an apprentice. Meet me at training ground eleven at five am. Ja ne." He grinned walking out.

Koyami could barely hide her excitement and shock. She was grateful that she got a competent teacher and to make it better it was Shisui. Usually training family no matter how distant was against the rules, but she was a special case after everything that happened.

4:50 AM Training Ground 11

Koyami shushined into the training ground ten minutes before the scheduled time because…punctuality. Waiting in the center of the field was none other than Shisui himself. The man who taught her his Teleportation jutsu.

"From now until you become a Chunin you will be under my care. You don't have a team as the class was balanced until you took the exam. The teams had already been made so you were the odd one out. Furthermore, after what recently took place you are possibly in danger with threats inside and outside the village." Shisui was always very straight forward, never beating around the bush. Koyami waited for him to go on instead of jumping to conclusions.

"There is an old law called the CRA or Clan Restoration Act. It means when a clan is dying out, they are given multiple partners to help rebuild the clan. Since the massacre has left the Uchiha and Kazehaya to a few members each of us is expected to take on more than one spouse. However, many of us are against that and only those who are strong enough can resist such law. Itachi, Sora, Raiden, and I have all refused and have the power to back it up. Knowing you I doubt you would want that so by sixteen you must be strong enough to refuse. I will train you to be ready for it."

Shisui was right, Koyami was disgusted by the idea. She was too young to care about having a partner regardless, but the idea of multiple was sickening. She would have to get stronger.

"We will go on joint missions with other teams but that will be later. For now, I will be working you into the ground. We start training Monday through Friday from five in the morning to seven at night. On the weekends you will have homework from me which I will test the following Monday." Shisui said with a sadistic glint in his eye. Koyami gulped softly, this was going to be rough.

"Push-ups now!" He commanded.

As Koyami dropped down and started she asked in between push-ups "How…many?"

"Till I say when."

Two Weeks Later

Training with Shisui was a lot. He was a slave driver, but he was fair. He would have her do something until she mastered it and made sure she understood her Shingan was a just tool.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was two days into their training and Koyami had noticed a few things about Shisui's methods. He always joined in on the training and made his exercise more difficult. He was a Jonin after all, so it made sense. He also would incentivize her with rewards such as a treat or jutsu. But what really interested her was his vast knowledge especially over their two clans. She did always wonder why he never used his Sharingan when they trained though. As they were walking up trees, she called out to him._

"_Shisui-sensei, why don't you ever use your Sharingan or allow me to use my Shingan?"_

"_Because you need to be strong without it. Relying on it will only be your downfall. Many people from our clans have fallen for the power of our dojutsus and become lazy. Laziness kills Shinboi." He said with conviction. _

"_I'm not sure if you know but your clan has a second Kekkei Genkai which is even more rare than the Shingan."_

_Koyami was intrigued. She knew they had another but the amount of people over the centuries that activated could be counted on one hand with fingers left over. Because of that many people forgot or didn't care to try and awaken it. Seeing that she was interested he continued._

"_Your clan has a Kekkei Genkai called Polar Release. It is said to combine Wind and Lightning, natural enemies, and create a supercharged element with the ability of demolishing whatever stands before it. It is very difficult to unlock it but if you do your body would need to be strong enough to contain it. That is why I am training you this way."_

_Koyami was shocked. Shisui believes she could unlock it. Well if he thinks she can then she needs to prove him right. Koyami started climbing harder and made it all the way to the top. Shisui stared at her with a smile as he thought._

'_She will surpass all of us one day'_

_**Flashback End**_

After that Shisui started giving her homework. Some of it was related to village history, laws, diplomacy, and other boring stuff that she had to know. But he also started her on Fuinjutsu which Koyami loved. It was hard to grasp, but she enjoyed the challenge and used Shadow Clones to study it. Today was Sunday and she finished all of her work early. Koyami knew she had been neglecting Ayami a lot, so she decided to go see her.

Hinode Clan Compound

As Koyami made her way through the compound many of the residents waved at her or gave her a treat. After the massacre, the Hinode had stepped up to take care of her and her family. It was very sweet of them and she knew that she had a family with them. They all are precious to her now. She came up to Ayami's house and walked around to the backyard where she knew Ayami would be.

As she came around, she closed her eyes to sense if she could feel where Ayami was hiding. After a minute she found her in a nearby tree basking in the sun. "Hey, Teme it's been a while." Koyami chuckled.

"Baka! I haven't seen you in two weeks. You're lucky we postponed our trip to Kumo or I would've been gone." Ayami bonked her on the head. Angry that she had been ignored for so long.

"Matte Matte I know. I have been busy training but I have time today so I thought we could hang out. I could even teach you some stuff." Koyami bribed. Even though Ayami's clan was strong they didn't start to seriously train until the children were Genin. Something about preserving childhood.

The reason the Hinode clan was so feared was because during the daytime they're practically unstoppable. All members are born with the Kekkei Genkai to absorb sunlight and convert it into chakra. However, that means for many members they are left weak during the night but as they get older, they are usually trained on how to preserve energy.

Nonetheless, members of the clan usually must get tattoos to be able to properly absorb the sunlight without burning themselves. Stronger members usually from the main family just get them on their arms but others get them on their legs too. Ayami hasn't gotten her tattoos yet but in time she will. For now, she only collects small doses from the sun that naturally regulate in her body.

"Really?! Awesome! Teach me something cool like fire jutsu or –"

"I will teach you a fundamental skill that will help you with jutsu later." Koyami grabbed her and threw her off the tree branch towards the ground.

Ayami hit the ground twitching before screaming at Koyami. However, Koyami ignored her to start explaining the exercise they would be doing. Ayami groaned _'She's still an asshole.' _

"You will be learning how to walk on trees with your chakra. Push your chakra to the soles of your feet and run up the tree. If you use to much you will be blasted off and using too little will having you slipping." She threw a kunai at the ground embedding it in front of Ayami.

"Use that to mark your progress. If you get far enough, I will buy you donuts." Trying to sweeten the deal. Of course, Ayami took the bait.

"Yosh! I will get this done in no time." Ayami yelled running towards the tree and subsequently being blasted off it. Koyami chuckled lightly before thinking.

'_This will be interesting.'_

* * *

Koyami has started her Genin training! Will Ayami learn a lot under Koyami? Is Sasuke always such a brat? Stay Tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**~~Konoha Academy~~**

* * *

**~~ (Time skip 2 years) ~~**

* * *

As time goes by people grow and change especially in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Two years ago, the sister clans, the Uchiha and Kazehaya were almost completely wiped out by none other than Uchiha Fugaku. He left behind his two children, their cousins, and the majority main family from the Kazehaya clan. The Kazehaya found comfort with some from their sister clan and with their friendship clan the Hinedo.

In fact, today the second daughter of the Hinedo Clan Head, Ayami, will start her ninja career at the academy after finally reaching the appropriate start age of 8. Ayami has changed quite a bit. Her red hair remained in twists but reached to her mid back, she was a little short only reaching 3'9" but made up for it with heart and confidence. She still wore her black tank top shirt with her clan symbol on the back, her maroon shorts, and black shinobi sandals.

Ayami could be found walking towards the Academy. It was her first day and she was quite excited. All of her friends would be attending, even Naruto. She hoped they would be placed in the same class. She was walking alone this morning since her mother had to attend to clan head duties and her sisters were either sleeping or on a mission. Suddenly she stopped as a figure stood blocking her path.

"It's your first day, I bet you're excited. I'll walk you to the Academy since your family is busy. You ready…Teme?" It was none other than her best friend Koyami.

For a while she barely saw Koyami with the Hinedo family taking trips to Kumo so often to train and meet with their summons. But after some time, she was around more often to hang out and teach Ayami.

"Anytime Baka!"

As they walked Ayami was thinking about how much Koyami had changed since the massacre. Her smiles were very rare in public unless she was with her precious people. It's true that before that she usually had a cocky smirk anyways but still Ayami noticed. Physically she changed too with being around 4'2" in height and her blue dreadlocked hair reaching just below her shoulders.

Her attire slightly changed too. Now she had red/black sleeveless jacket with a high collar covering most of her neck, black anbu styled pants wit red tape on her ankles, black gloves with ¾ sleeves coming towards her elbows, red shinobi sandals, and a black headband wrapping around her forehead. The biggest change to her outfit would have to be the blood red Chunin vest she wore.

"So, Ko why are you walking me to the Academy? Sentiments aside you usually always have more than one reason for doing so." Ayami questioned knowing that if Koyami wanted to walk her to the Academy she would have met her at the compound and would be wearing civilian clothes.

"It is a surprise." Koyami scandalously said trying to tease Ayami.

As they arrived at the Academy Ayami walked up towards her group of friends. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had become quite good friends over the years. As she walked up, she waved towards Koyami signaling to come over. _'They haven't seen her in a while so it would be nice for them to catch up.'_ Ayami thought.

"Koyami? How are you? Its been quite some time since we last saw you." Ino stated as she was getting ready to ask about the Chunin vest she was wearing.

"I am well. You are all starting the Academy today. You must be excited." Koyami truly didn't care for their answers but they were Ayami's friends so she would be polite. Its not that she didn't like them, but she had nothing in common with them besides Shino, Shikamaru, and maybe Hinata.

"It's gonna be awesome!" Kiba yelled. Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice.

"Ah Koyami, I never would have expected you to surround yourself with such underlings."

They looked towards the voice to see none other than Sasuke. He was notorious for his bad attitude and mysterious aura. While it attracted some girls it just annoyed everyone in the group especially Koyami. Before she could put him in his place another voice called out.

"Uchiha…Be quiet. No one wants to hear you so early in the morning. Go back to brooding." Said another boy walking up towards him.

It was Hyuga Neji. Of all the people her age Koyami actually liked Neji. He had a good work ethic and while arrogant he had some power to back it up. He was a second year in the academy.

"Shut up Hyuga! Mind your business." Sasuke growled out as he rushed towards him. Neji got into his Gentle Fist stance but before either could lash out a blur sped past everyone and stopped the fight before it could start.

"It's your first day and you're making enemies. Try me again Sasuke and I will send you back to the hospital." Koyami stated as she had Sasuke with his face in the ground.

She had his arm firmly locked behind his back and while stepping in his head. Not only was she trying to make him calm down she was also humiliating him. Believing he needed to be humbled. Everyone was surprised at how quickly Koyami moved. It was obvious she was a Chunin but it was still shocking to see how far above she was compared to them. She slowly got off Sasuke before returning to the group as he dusted himself off and huffed away.

"Koyami-san, you're a Chunin right? You're 9 years old so how did that happen?" Shikamaru asked trying to contain his curiosity.

"I graduated the Academy at 7 and went on to become an apprentice for my Sensei, Uchiha Shisui. I became a Chunin around 9 months ago through a rare field promotion." Koyami did not see the harm in letting them know. If they worked hard, they could achieve it as well.

Before they could continue talking the instructors announced that classes would begin in 5 minutes and for new students to head inside. With that everyone started making there way into the Academy with Koyami and Neji saying their byes before splitting away from the group.

"Everyone please take your seats as we are about to begin." An instructor with caramel skin and a hairstyle similar to Shikamaru announced.

The group of friends tried to sit near each other with the first row seating Ino, Hinata, and a pink haired girl. The second row had Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. The third row had Kiba, Ayami, and finally Naruto.

"Are you guys as excited as I am!" We're going to be ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Actually, we have 4 years before we become Genin but yeah sure." Shikamaru yawned out making Naruto deflate. Before he could retort the instructor called out.

"Ohayo Class! My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor for the next 4 years. We will go through the rows so you can introduce yourself. Please say your name, age, likes, dislikes, and dream for the future. You start!" Iruka said pointing towards the pink haired girl.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I am 8 years old, like…Well the person I like…" She started as she stared towards Sasuke in the corner. "I don't have many dislikes…My dream for the future is…Well…" She said as she started squealing. The Sasuke fan girls in the class glared at her while everyone else didn't seem to care.

"Uh...Okay. Let's continue." Iruka said going through the rows.

Some students had interesting things to say and some didn't. Many answers were plain and boring, but they were 8. Finally, it stopped onto the Ayami.

"My name is Hinedo Ayami, I am 8, my likes are my family, friends, the sun, and donuts. My dislikes are arrogant people and traitors. My dream for the future is to be strong and happy." Ayami stated happily. She was a simple person and it showed through her answer.

"Thank you, Ayami. Next up is you." Iruka pointed towards Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I am 8 years old, I like ramen and my friends, I dislike how long it takes to cook the ramen, and my dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage." Naruto all but yelled.

'_He's…enthusiastic…' _Iruka thought. "All right thank you, Naruto. Finally, you." Iruka pointed towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 8, I don't have many likes and I hate a lot of things. I wouldn't say I have a dream but more of an ambition…I will restore my clan and kill a certain man." If the room was quiet before it was deathly silent now. They all knew what happened to the Kazehaya and Uchiha but this boy was driven by hate.

"Okay…Anyways we will be starting out the year a little differently. First, you should all know the curriculum has changed quite a bit so you will be learning Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu starting this year instead of next. We will hold off on Ninjutsu until later of course. Also, today we will be having some guest speakers. To show you all the life of a ninja we have brought in one Genin, Chunin, and Jonin to tell you about their lives as Shinobi.

The slowly opened to reveal a gray-haired boy with glasses. He was quite tall and somewhat boring looking. As the class looked at him he suddenly spoke.

"Ah am I too early Iruka-Sensei?"

"Not at all Kabuto, the others should be joining us soon. Please wait right there as they arrive." Iruka said. Less than a minute later a man appeared in a swirl of leaves. He was tall with tousled black hair and all black clothing.

"Ah perfect. Thank you for joining us Shisui. Do you happen to know where our last guest is?" Iruka asked somewhat concerned that the Chunin might have forgotten about the class.

Without answering Shisui just looked up towards the ceiling causing everyone in the classroom to look up with him in confusion. Standing on the ceiling was none other than Koyami. She immediately dropped towards the floor landing in a crouch back towards the students. As she stood up, she greeted Iruka with a head nod. To say Iruka, Kabuto, and all of the students were shocked was an understatement. They had no idea how long she had been there. Realistically if this was war, she could have killed them all.

"Now that everyone is here, I will let the participants introduce themselves. Please state your name, age, rank, likes, dislikes, and dream for the future." The all looked towards Kabuto first, so he started.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, I'm 14 years old and a Genin. I like to read and learn about medical ninjutsu. I don't like unnecessary violence and my dream for the future is to become a great medic nin." The class seemed satisfied with his introduction. Next was the blue haired girl but the black-haired man beat her to it.

"I am Uchiha Shisui, I am 18 years old and a Jonin. I love my families and Konoha. I also don't like war and violence. My dream is to protect my family and see the world achieve peace." Everyone was somewhat taken aback by his statement. He was also a last Uchiha like Sasuke but was nothing like him. He smiled and wanted to be happy, but they all wanted to hear what this blue haired girl's deal was.

"Kazehaya Koyami, 9 years old and Chunin. I love my families. I hate arrogance or people who will do anything for power. My goal is to become an ANBU Commander and have a family."

The majority of the class had the same thought_. 'So, this is the girl who witnessed the massacre like Sasuke. She doesn't seem to be like him either.'_

"Now, the guest speakers will be answering some of your questions today. Please raise your hand if you have one." Iruka said before the classroom could explode with questions. Soon there were many hands up. A random brown-haired boy named Kai was picked.

"Kazehaya-sama, how are you a Chunin already and you're only a year older than us? Even Kabuto is older than you and he is a Genin." This was the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Please don't call me Sama. We are practically the same age. My clan would start training children at the age of 4 so we had an advantage in skill. Also, I entered the Academy 2 years early at the age of 6 because I wanted to graduate at the same age as my older sister. She was born during a time of war, so it was normal then to enter the Academy at that age. I graduated at 7, was placed under Shisui-sensei here and became a Chunin 9 months age at 8 and half." Koyami lazily said.

"I actually graduated at the same time as Kabuto. We met on exam day but weren't placed on the same team. Not everyone becomes a Chunin as quickly as I did because promotions can be difficult." Iruka sensed that was the end of her answer so quickly went for a next question. He called on the girl Sakura.

"Kabuto-san, what is a medic nin?" She asked. It made sense she didn't know after all she is a civilian born child.

"Most ninja you think of are into Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or even Genjutsu but all of those are useless if you die. Medic Nins practice Medical Ninjutsu which is pretty much being a doctor. However, many can become combat medic nins which allow them to save lives on the battlefield. It is a very difficult art so not many people can become one. The greatest medical ninja is actually from Konoha being one of the great Sanin, Lady Tsunade." Kabuto had a lot of passion about this subject and it enthralled many of the girls because a woman was the best. Iruka then called on the next person and it was some boy named Ren.

"Do you all have any special abilities and super strong jutsu?"

Kabuto answered first. "I do not have a Kekkei Genkai but I know a vast majority of medical jutsus with my greatest being Mystic Palm."

Shisui then answered. "I am known for my Teleportation Jutsu and also my family Kekkei Genkai, The Sharingan." To emphasize his point, he opened his eyes showing off his three tomoes in his blood red orbs. The class was amazed at his eyes. While Sasuke liked Shisui since he was an Uchiha he was still jealous he didn't awaken his Sharingan yet.

Being last to answer again Koyami stated. "I use a lot of lightning and wind ninjutsu. I also have one of my clan's Kekkei Genkai, The Shingan." Not wanting to be shown up by Shisui she also activated her dojutsu but to the shock of many hers were complete with a full cloud in each eye.

"How did you master your eyes?! You're 9 years old. That's unheard of!" Sasuke jumped up yelling. He knew quite a bit about the Kazehaya since they are related, and no one had activated or mastered their eyes before 10.

"I don't know…Maybe I'm special…" Koyami barely responded but deep down she enjoyed showing how superior she was to him.

The questions continued with many of the students asking simple things about Shinobi. After about an hour Iruka thanked the guests for coming and told them they could leave since they would be heading outside to test out the new students' Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu.

Kabuto excused himself but Koyami and Shisui said they would join and help out if need be. Well Shisui offered to help and Koyami did not have much of a choice against him. Iruka then ushered everyone outside to the training field. He then began to explain what exercise they would be doing.

"Okay everyone! You will pick up your Kunai and Shuriken here. The goal is to throw the Kunai into the dummy and Shuriken into the wooden poll. Try to hit vital spots and get the shuriken into a straight line. Take your time and don't feel bad if you don't do well. This is just a test to see where you are."

Shisui and Koyami watched as students would go up and throw the weapons. It was utterly boring since no one had any skill yet, but it was fun to see if there was any potential there. When Sasuke stepped up they paid close attention to him after all their clans focused on this.

Sasuke stepped up coolly as if this test was nothing. He did something none of the other students did and threw the weapons all at the same time. They were blunt but he put some serious force in them because they dug deep into the dummy and poll. The whole class was extremely impressed at his performance, that including Iruka.

"Good job Sasuke! 8/10 with Shuriken and 3/5 with Kunai. That is the highest score today!" Iruka said congratulating him.

Sasuke had a smug smirk on his face when he turned back to look at his 'family' members. Shisui had a slightly interested face which made his smirk even more smug, but it totally vanished when he saw Koyami's face. She looked utterly bored. He hadn't impressed her at all. It was maddening. As he walked off to his spot to brood Naruto then went up.

"I'll do way better than that idiot. Let's go!" Naruto said as he threw all the weapons at once. The result was…pathetic to say the least.

The weapons went everywhere with none of them hitting the actual targets. The scary part was a kunai actually flew towards Koyami's face at what the students thought were high speeds. They screamed thinking it was going to hit her, but she grabbed it at the last second before it collided with her nose. Once again, they were impressed by her, but they could see she was slightly annoyed by the blonde idiot.

"Naruto, you could have hurt your classmates. The next time you think about pulling a rash stunt like that to outdo Sasuke…Don't." Koyami never really cared for Naruto but Ayami liked him. He was just too hardheaded for her liking but maybe he would turn into something great down the road.

Naruto paled and nodded towards her. As he went back to his place, he saw Sasuke looking at him before the smug smirk crept on to his face as he turned away from him. _'She doesn't get it…I'll show him one day.'_ Naruto thought while clenching his teeth.

Finally, Ayami stepped up. Instead of throwing everything wild like Naruto, she was aware she wasn't ready for that. She opted to throw all her Shuriken first than all of her Kunai. Still impressive as she got a score just slightly below Sasuke's. The second best of the day. She looked back towards Koyami and Shisui, they both had small smiles gracing their faces showing they were pleased with her results. Sasuke noticed this and internally seethed.

'_Why are they proud of this dobe and not me? I am the elite not her!'_ He thought in anger.

"Now since that is complete, we will move to sparring." Iruka then started explaining sparring etiquette and rules to all the children.

"The matches will be random. Once you hear your name you will go to the ring." He then started calling out names of some of the students.

Many of the fights were…Underwhelming…For a lack of a better word but again there wasn't much to expect. Many children didn't have a style yet or never battled against another person. While the clan children did better than the civilian born it was still mediocre. It seemed that Iruka was only going to pair people with the same gender which made sense. He had no idea about anyones abilities, and someone could get hurt if he placed a strong boy with a weak girl or vice versa. They were coming up to the last fights of the day. The last boy fight was ironically Naruto and Sasuke. As the two stepped in the ring they started a verbal war as well.

"Just watch Teme! I'm gonna beat your ass into the ground before you know it!" Naruto exclaimed getting into some horrendous brawler stance. Sasuke just grunted before responding.

"Dobe you don't stand a chance against me you clanless orphan." Sasuke still had his smug smirk in place. Koyami made a note to inform Sasuke that Naruto wasn't clanless.

"Enough both of you! Now…Hajime!" Iruka called out stepping back a bit.

The two boys immediately started rushing towards one another. It was quite obvious what was going to happen though. Naruto was running clumsily towards Sasuke who had been training in Taijutsu for years now. As Naruto pulled back his left hand to punch it towards him, Sasuke easily appeared in front of Naruto and threw a right hook. It was clear he had left himself open to this kind of hit but Sasuke was far from finished.

He then used his left foot to deliver a destructive round house kick to Naruto's face before finishing his combo up with a reverse hook kick. Before he could reach the ground Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder while delivering a painful elbow strike to the back of his head before jumping away. As Naruto hit the ground hard Sasuke was standing back with his hands in his pocket.

All the Sasuke fan girls started squealing about how cool he is while the rest of the class thought even though Naruto is annoying, he didn't deserve those harsh attacks. Iruka immediately went to check on Naruto who was surprisingly still conscious. Shisui suddenly appeared next to Iruka picking up Naruto to take him to the infirmary all while looking at Sasuke disappointedly.

Sasuke was confused by this and looked toward Koyami. She again had that blank face he had come to hate. Before he could say anything she started speaking.

"Sasuke, Naruto is not a clanless orphan. He is apart of the Uzumaki clan which was wiped out during the Second Great Shinobi War. They were a prestigious clan just like the Kazehaya, Uchiha, and Hinedo. He may be an orphan, but he is far from clanless. You will do well to remember that fact." Koyami stated in a monotone voice. She was tired of his bratty behavior but she promised to leave him to Itachi.

Sasuke was deep in thought now. That same boy he just destroyed was also the last of his clan. Except he is truly alone unlike himself. He still had some family but Naruto had none. He had some things to think about but it was cut short as he heard Iruka's voice.

"The last fight of the day will be Hinedo Ayami vs. Hyuga Hinata. Please step in the ring."

Both Ayami and Hinata stepped in the ring although Hinata looked like she'd rather run away. Koyami was confused by that since Ayami had been saying Hinata was making progress being more confident and coming out of her shell. Perhaps she was nervous fighting Ayami since they are friends.

"Hinata let's have a good fight. Don't hold back." Ayami smiled which seemed to get Hinata out of her head. She looked far more determined with just those simple words. This would be a good fight.

"Hajime!"

Hinata leapt forward towards Ayami. As she was running Ayami got into her clan beginnger stance the 'Boundless Style' which is actually the rival of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist. As Hinata sent a palm towards her intent on closing the girl's chakra points Ayami dodged it with practiced grace. Hinata kept attacking and Ayami kept dodging. To everyone it seemed like a really elegant dance.

Hinata soon started to tire from attacking and jumped back. That was her mistake as Ayami used it as her opportunity to try out one of her clan's advanced style the 'Sun Style'. As she neared her Hinata got into a defensive stance prepared for an onslaught on attacks. Ayami using open palms attempted to try hitting Hinata. Her natural flexibility allowed her to dodge many of the strikes before she was hit in the arm with one. She immediately yelped and jumped back once again seeing a small bruise forming on her skin.

The two started to rush towards another trying to end the battle since they were practically even. They were inches away from landing a blow on each other's chest when a huge dust cloud suddenly sprang up out of nowhere, making it impossible to see what happened. As the dust cleared the crowd was confused on what they saw.

"You two would've seriously hurt one another with those attacks." The figure said calmly.

The duo was still in their stances with their arms out ready to strike however, Koyami somehow appeared in front of them, gripping their hands to stop them. Before anyone could question what, she meant Koyami gently pushed both girls back as she started shaking her hands.

"Hinata, you put a lot of chakra in your palm. I know it was unintentional, but it could have hurt Ayami a lot considering the place you were going to hit." Koyami stated as she took of her gloves and showed her hand. It had a giant red spot on it signifying how hard Hinata hit Tenketsu. The crowd starting to understand what that could've done to Ayami's chest.

"Ayami…I told you that you aren't fully ready for that style yet. You need to learn more chakra control before you use it. You could have burned Hinata." Koyami showed her other hand which was lightly burnt. The second layer of her skin was coming off but she her glove was practically melted.

Everyone was astounded at all of this. These two girls could've easily killed each other with the power they have. Iruka felt stupid as he wasn't going to stop the fight and glad that Koyami stepped in or he would've been in big trouble. All while Sasuke seethed upset those two clearly impressed Koyami when he could not.

"Alright with that we have completed the first day of class. No homework tonight. Remember to be here at the same time tomorrow." Iruka dismissed the class.

Everyone started walking off thinking about what today had shown them. Everyone left except Koyami, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ayami. Finally Shisui returned from the infirmary and was staring at Koyami's hands, wondering what happened. She started talking before he could ask.

"Hinata, I want to help train you. You show a lot of potential. We shall go speak with your father to get the okay." Koyami said helping the girl get off the ground. The shy Hyuga was not ready for that. She had expected to be scolded but yet she was offered training by an obviously powerful Kunoichi.

"Ayami, we will continue building your chakra control and completing your katas. Do not use that style in spars just yet." It was obvious Ayami felt bad that she used the still, but she was having a lot of fun in the battle. Koyami sensed this.

"Soon you will be able to use it. Destroying your enemies easily but for right now we will continue practicing." Ayami accepted this.

They started walking off towards the Hyuga compound. Forgetting about Sasuke who listened to the entire conversation. If he was mad before he was now pissed beyond reason. _'I am her family and she doesn't even help me. I am an Uchiha elite and she helps a Hyuga before me!'_ He quickly turned away and stomped home. Prepared to beat a practice dummy into the ground.

"Oh, and one last thing Ayami. For using the style when you knew you weren't supposed to, I won't be buying you donuts for a week." Koyami said with a smirk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Ayami has started at the Academy and Koyami is now a Chunin. Even if Hinedo's don't train till later Koyami seems to already be training Ayami.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~ (Time skip 11 months) ~~**

* * *

Ayami was just leaving the Academy and heading towards training ground 11, she was thinking about how her life changed over the past months. Her trips to Kumo weren't as frequent anymore because of classes. While she still went once a month it wasn't for very long. Samui kept in contact but Ayami did miss seeing her. She did have her friends at the Academy which made it more fun but if she had to describe it in one word, it would be.

Boring!

'_Honestly! I doubt we need to know all this history and theory to be good ninjas.'_ They did practical exercises during the week but after training with Koyami and Hinata they became too easy. Actually, she was on her way to train with them. They used to train almost daily months ago but Koyami started becoming busy, she never went into detail what she was doing. Soon after it became just her and Hinata once a week. Ayami didn't stress training as much as Koyami because she wanted to enjoy her childhood like her mother said. As she walked into the training field, she spotted Hinata sitting in front of an ANBU with a turtle mask

"Oy why are you here Kame-san?" Ayami was curious as to why an ANBU would be in there. Her mother told her they had their own practice grounds.

"Sit." The ANBU just barely mumbled. Even though the masked ninja spoke softly it was obvious they wanted to hurry this up.

As Ayami sat next to Hinata in the grass she noticed something. Koyami wasn't here. True she had been busy for the last couple months, but she assured she would be here today. She very much believed in keeping one's word and punctuality. Perhaps this ANBU know where she was.

"Hinedo Ayami and Hyuga Hinata. You two became pseudo-students to Chunin Kazehaya Koyami. I am here to inform you that she will not be able to assist with your training today and for some time in the future." The ANBU spoke clearly without wasting words.

"The hell? Why not? She said she would be here today and why can't she help us in the future?!" Ayami was not understanding this. The ANBU stared down at them for quite sometime making them both slightly uncomfortable before speaking again.

"Usually I would not tell you why but the Hokage ordered me to tell you. Koyami has been recruited into ANBU and will be busy training."

Both Ayami and Hinata's eyes widened as silence rang through the air. The ANBU seeing as he completed his assignment shunshined away. Leaving both girls with so many questions racing through their minds.

'Koyami just turned 10 and she has been recruited? Only Itachi had been invited before 13 and even then, he was 11.'

"…He didn't even saw when she would be back…" Hinata whispered. They both knew Koyami wanted to become an ANBU Commander, but it was happening so fast. Their lives were so full of death. It was scary to think their friend would be in it already.

Ayami stayed quiet. She was hurt but did not want to outwardly show it. _'She was always busy but now…I don't even know…She didn't even get to tell us bye…'_ She knew this was the life Koyami was chasing after but what kind of life is so isolated. She barely had friends know and even then, all she did was work. Before Ayami could continue this train of thought they were interrupted by yelling.

"Oy! What are you two doing here!" Said a loud voice.

They quickly turned towards it they saw Naruto who happened to be lightly covered in paint. As he began to run towards them Ayami noticed how Hinata started to smile lightly. Naruto was always happily smiling making it somewhat infectious to most people but not everyone.

"You guys look sad. Why don't we go for a walk or something?" Naruto offered not wanting them sulk.

"Yeah why not. I don't really feel like training today anyways. Lead the way." Ayami said trying to sound optimistic. She didn't want to be sad, but she couldn't see her two best friends for a while. Koyami was off somewhere for who knows how long and Samui was very far away.

The trio started walking throughout the woods of the village. Naruto was leading the way most likely towards the Hokage Monument. Surprisingly no one spoke on the journey there. Everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts. As Ayami continue to think about her two friends, Hinata was thinking about how Koyami changed her life.

_**Flashback:**_

_11 months ago, at the Hyuga Clan Compound_

_Hinata was incredibly nervous. First, she almost injured one of her good friends and now Koyami was going to talk to her father about training her. He would mostly dismiss Koyami before she got berated by him for being weak. As a branch member took them all into his study, she could feel her heart about to drop._

"_Hinata, please tell me why your friend is seeking an audience with me?" Hiashi spoke with a sigh as he looked at her disappointedly. His daughter was weak and timid. Something unbecoming of a Hyuga. Even now she flinched when he spoke to her. Before she could answer Koyami spoke._

"_If I may Hiashi-sama I would like to explain why I am here." She said with practiced professionalism. Hinata almost snapped her neck when Koyami spoke. She was not at all nervous speaking to a powerful man like her father. _

"_Then please inform me why you have come to my residence Kazehaya-san." He was interested in this girl. He knew of her family and the potential she contained._

"_First I would like to ask that Hinata and Ayami leave the room so you and I may speak privately." Hiashi thought it over for a second before dismissing his daughter and her friend. They quickly got up to leave but not before giving Koyami once last confused glance._

"_Hiashi-sama I wish to train Hinata for the few months." He said nothing for quite a while before continuing._

"_Why should I allow an outsider to train my daughter? You may be talented for your age Kazehaya-san but I don't think you have the skill to train her."_

"_Let's cut the pleasantries Hiashi. She is her mother's child and we both know the Gentle Fist style would never suit her. Today she almost killed a classmate because that fighting style is too unstable for her. Hitomi was my Godmother so I know you are keeping her diary and scrolls away from Hinata. However, I will not standby as you treat your daughter poorly because you refuse to let her learn her birthright." _

_Hiashi was angered at first for the blatant disrespect he got from this child. It immediately turned into shock that he had been caught. He was well aware that Koyami was Hitomi's godchild, but he didn't think she would threaten him. He needed to tread carefully, or she could destroy his reputation. _

"_Do not try to threaten me child. I am far stronger than you can imagine and not someone you want to make an enemy."_

"_Perhaps I should tell the entire Hyuga clan of your treachery towards your wife. I might even tell Ayam's clan as well. They cared deeply for Hitomi and would hate to see that her husband was nothing more than a scoundrel." _

_Koyami knew she had him right where she wanted him. He was an ass and deserved every moment of this but alas all good thing must come to an end._

"_So, I expect to be given Hitomi's legacies and I will begin training Hinata tomorrow afternoon. Good day Hiashi." Koyami got up and started to walk out knowing she won. Hiashi wouldn't fight this for now._

_**Flashback End**_

Hinata to this day has no idea what happened in that room, but she was glad regardless. She started training a style called 'Flowing Fist'. Koyami had said it was created by her mother and that soon she would be receiving more of her mother's belongings. Training with her and Ayami made her a better person and completely changed how she fought. Now she was confident and knew when to hold back.

As they finally got out of the woods Naruto turned to speak to them. "Woo, I honestly did not know where we were going for a while…" He said with a massive grin as both girls sweatdropped.

They continue walking down the path they found as they heard someone nearby. The followed the sound until they came across Sasuke training. He seemed to be practicing his Taijutsu as he hit a defenseless log. As Hinata and Ayami turned to leave Naruto called out to him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out here?" Instead of acknowledgying him Sasuke continued his katas. That seemed to infuriate Naruto.

"Oy Teme! Don't ignore me or I will kick your ass!" He screamed with a tic mark forming on his forehead.

"I'd like to see you try Dobe." Sasuke said never once turning around towards them.

Naruto frustrated at being underestimated ran full speed towards Sasuke. Before he could close the gap Sasuke appeared behind him before delivering a vicious elbow strike between his shoulder blades. Naruto immediately fell to the ground in pain not noticing as Sasuke walked away. Hinata and Ayami ran over to him to check if he's okay. As Hinata bends down to examine his back Naruto in a dazed state thinking Sasuke was over him lashed out sending a brutal punch square into her face.

Everyone including Sasuke was stunned by Naruto's actions. Once he saw what he had done he immediately started moving towards the downed girl as she was desperately gripping her face to stop the pain. Before he could even take a step, he was tackled and choked by none other than Ayami, anger visible in her eyes.

"What the fuck was that Naruto?! She was trying to help your ass and you deck her in the face?" Screaming at him without remorse.

"I…I didn't know it was her…I thought it was Sasuke…" Naruto said feeling incredibly guilty.

"Why the fuck are you attacking him anyways? He didn't harm us or do anything! You hurt Hinata because Sasuke ignored you! Koyami told you months ago not to be rash and look at what you just did!"

"Koyami doesn't understand me! She doesn't understand why I do what I do…I'm sorry Hinata." Naurto said as he broke free from Ayami's grip and ran away. He didn't want anyone to see his tears.

Ayami just watched him leave before turning towards Hinata who was still silently shedding tears. She would definitely have a bruise but besides that she was mostly okay. The amount of force Naruto put into that punch was concerning. She wished she could tell Koyami but that was impossible. For now, she needed to get Hinata home. Today was a rollercoaster of emotions and problems.

Sasuke watched as Ayami placed Hinata on her back before carrying her away. He was honestly shocked that Naruto unintentionally attacked her like that. Sasuke at first felt guilty because it was somewhat his fault she got hurt and that wasn't his intention. He quickly remembered that Naruto attacked him and was mostly at fault for this. As he walked home, he just kept thinking about it.

'_What is with that Dobe attacking me and then his friend? Why is he fixated on me?'_


	9. Chapter 9

**~~ (Time skip 1 month) ~~**

* * *

It's been a month since the incident with Naruto and it seemed like everyone had moved on from it. Hinata still spoke to him and Sasuke never really changed. Ayami was still willing to be his friend but was more wary of him. She was not going to let her guard down around him until he proved himself. _'Maybe he just wants to prove he's worthy of Sasuke's attention or something…It's just somewhat unhealthy to be that obsessed with a person…'_ Ayami mulled over her feelings about everything that occurred.

Naruto hadn't come to class for a week after but soon returned and begged Hinata to forgive him. Hinata with her kind heart of course accepted his apology. He never spoke with Ayami or Sasuke about the event, but she wasn't entirely interested in hearing his reasoning. Regardless time went on and now here they are on the last day of their first year and honestly Ayami was ecstatic. After class today her and her family would be leaving for Kumo. What made this more exciting is she would be spending 2 months there. _'I get to spend more time with Samui…and all the donuts!'_

The only thing was she still hadn't seen or heard from Koyami. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. She event went to her house, but Raiden and Sora said they hadn't seen her either. Poor little Chiharu was miserable without her sister but at least Tomo would come over to play with her. _'We will be gone for 2 months and I can't even let Koyami know…Life as an ANBU doesn't seem all that gr-'_

"Ayami! Did you hear me?"

She immediately looked up to see the entire class looking at her. Iruka was practically glaring at her, after all he hated when his students wouldn't pay attention. Not wanting to prolong this she quickly responded.

"Ano…I wasn't…Could you repeat it?" Ayami was scratching her head with an embarrassed grin. Iruka sighed before continuing.

"Ayami what is Shinobi Rule #11?" Iruka asked this trying to humble her in front of the class. He did not get what he asked for.

"A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to Sensei."

Iruka was surprised she actually knew the answer. Ayami was never really a scholar and she ruined his punishment. Not wanting to show the other students his shock he opted for clearing his throat before responding.

"Ah yes that is correct. For the future please pay attention to the lecture. You may miss important information."

She promptly ignored him and continue to space out. Before she knew it Iruka dismissed the class, wishing them a good break. She quickly made her way out of the Academy before she was stopped by her friends.

"Oy Ayami! You should join us. We're all going to head to Yakinku to get some food and celebrate our first year." Kiba told her and she saw everyone minus Sasuke of course.

"Sorry guys but I'm heading out to Kumo today. I'll see you when I get back." Ayami did feel somewhat bad she couldn't join them, but she knew her mother wanted to leave before dark. That didn't seem to appease one member of the group.

"What's with you and Kumo? We're your friends and we want to hang out with you. It's almost as bad as you with Koyami. When she's around we never see you!"

The entire group turned towards Naruto as he said that. There was no secret that he had some kind of disdain for Koyami that no one understood but they all knew why Ayami went to Kumo so often. Not only was her mother the ambassador there which helped keep the two countries relatively peaceful, but her family summons lived there. They knew Naruto had just royally pissed her off.

"Naruto…Shut up…You obviously don't understand me or my family…We all have duties to this village, and you can't seem to accept that but yet you somehow want to become Hokage. Do not speak on things you don't understand." Ayami barely whispered it but everyone could hear her clearly. She turned around and began to walk off but not before stopping, looking back at him once more.

"And just to refresh your memory Koyami introduced me to you and I introduced you to everyone here. Whatever your deal is with her isn't my business but do not speak badly of her in front of me. Don't bite the hand that feeds you." They all watched in silence as she walked away slowly becoming a dot in the distance.

"Naruto-kun. It's not wise to make enemies with your friends. I don't know what happened between you and Koyami but don't project that on Ayami or any of us." Hinata said with a sad smile. Those two were very dear to her and since the incident they just weren't getting along like they used to.

"She's right Naruto. Stop being troublesome and let's go eat." Our favorite lazy Nara said before walking away.

Everyone soon fell into step with Shikamaru except Naruto who was deep in thought. 'I have to apologize when I see Ayami again. But Koyami…She just rubs me the wrong way…'

Konoha Gate | 2 Hours Later

"Yami-chan is there something wrong? You haven't talked much since you got back from the Academy." Ayake asked. Her daughter was usually talkative with her sisters and father, but she hadn't said more than a few words to each.

Ayami didn't want to tell her mother about Naruto and all the stuff he had been doing lately. Instead she decided to tell her something else. "I'm worried about Koyami. I haven't seen her in a while and can't tell her bye. I miss her." It was true she did miss her.

"Aw, Teme I didn't even know you were capable of such an emotion." A disembodied voice spoke.

The Hinedo family turned towards the origin of the voice to see an ANBU with a turtle mask leaning against the village gate. Ayami was easily the most confused since she had met the turtle masked ANBU and he was a boy. But this person called her Teme which could only mean…

"…Koyami…" Unsureness present in her voice.

The ANBU slowly began to take off their mask causing everyone to devote all their attention to it. Once the mask was off, they saw a face they hadn't seen in a while. Kazehaya Koyami was back.

"Koyami-neechan!" Tomo shot towards her trying to smother her. Like Chiharu they had a good relationship so it must have hurt her not knowing where she went. As she picked up the young girl the rest of the group made their way towards her. However, instead of a hug like she got from Tomo instead received a hard bonk on the head from her best friend.

"Baka where have you been?! It's been 2 months and no one has seen you. Why do you have that mask and what happened to you?" Ayami slapped her head with every word to make sure Koyami got the point. Koyami now wore the standard ANBU uniform but now sported an awkward zigzag undercut fade with her hair in a high ponytail, dual tantos, and a scar running from just below her right eye to the bottom of her jaw.

"…I missed you too." Koyami mumbled as she laid on the ground dizzy from the blows. _'This is the greeting I get…Heh at least she is consistent.'_

"Ayami is right Koyami. It was like you were erased. Would you answer her questions?" Kazue, Ayami's older sister, asked.

"Aw fine but only the things I can tell you." She then had them gather around her as she explained everything.

_**Flashback:**_

_Two Months Ago, Hokage Tower_

_Koyami was confused as she had just been called into the Hokage office even though she had been granted a week vacation after her last mission yesterday. She wondered if something urgent happened to bring her out already. As she knocked on the door, she heard the Sandaime say enter she walked through the door to see quite a few people. Hatake Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, an ANBU wearing a turtle mask and the Sandaime. She decided to wait until they spoke before asking anything._

"_Hello Koyami-chan, I'm sorry I brought you here during your week rest but apparently this matter couldn't wait any longer." The Sandaime said all of this while sending a small glare towards the ANBU. If he was intimidated, he didn't show it._

"_Kazehaya Koyami, do you know who I am?" The ANBU asked._

"_No Kame-san I do not."_

"_I am the ANBU Commander Seiichi Ryouta. The reason why I am telling you this is because I am retiring. Now, obviously you won't be taking my position but before I left I needed to recruit you. Not only was your father my superior and sensei, you also have been the talk inside the ranks. Allow me to show you some information we have collected on you." Ryouta then pulled out a book and threw it towards Koyami who caught it with ease._

"_Page 43. Read it outloud." _

"_Name: Kazehaya Koyami_

_Age: 10_

_Status: Chunin_

_Rank: B_

_Known Elemental Affinities: Lightning, Wind_

_Weapons: Double-Sided Daggers_

_Abilities:_

_Taijutsu: Low Jonin_

_Ninjutsu: Low Jonin_

_Genjutsu: High Genin_

_Fuinjutsu: High Chunin (5 out 10 mastery level)_

_Other known abilities: Kazehaya Koyami has been able to tap into enemies' minds with her Shingan making her information gathering skills Jonin level. _

_Physical Description: Stands at 4 feet 3 inches with shoulder length blue dreadlocked hair and light gray eyes (change to dark gray with white three-sided cloud when using Shingan). Usually wears red/black high collared sleeveless jacket under red Chunin vest, black pants, black gloves with forearm sleeves and red combat sandals."_

_As she finished everyone was shocked by the information even Shisui. He knew she had come far but at the age of 10 it was remarkable. No one was as shocked as her though. Not only did they somehow collect all this information on her skills, but they documented it. 'How long have they been considering this?'_

"_Koyami you are officially being invited to join ANBU. Please let me know whether you will accept or deny this invitation." Ryouta obviously did not want to waste time on this. He knew she would do it afterall she was her father's daughter._

"_Hai. I accept the invitation." She would not hesitate; this was what she had been working towards._

"_Hold on! She is still a child! Look at all of us. We joined ANBU young and it's not something for children nor are we in a time of war anymore." Shisui was angry. He loved Koyami like a sister and didn't want her to go through this just yet._

"_Why did you think I asked for you to be here? You, Kakashi, and Itachi all came into ANBU at a young age and now are powerhouses for Konoha. Your loyalty and morals never falter. ANBU life may be rough but you can't say they didn't help shape who you are today. Ichiro wanted this for her." Ryouta was a smart man and knew the risks but he would not dismiss a man's last wish. None of them noticied how deep in thought Koyami was._

'_His last wish? Father wanted and believed I could become an ANBU?.' This only made her reasoning stronger._

"_Shisui-sensei! I will become an ANBU greater than my father. Please don't stop me!" Koyami yelled with vigor._

_They all stopped to watch her before smiling. She definitely was her father's daughter. Stubborn and ready for action. _

"_Come Koyami, we shall head back to ANBU HQ and start your induction." He started walking towards her before she held out her hand in a stop signal. Confused he just asked what before she looked at the Sandaime._

"_Hokage-sama please inform my friends Hinedo Ayami and Hyuga Hinata I will be gone for the foreseeable future. They are waiting for me at training ground. I know ANBU are suppose to live their lives in secrecy but they have a right to know as my comrades." She bowed towards him hoping he would consider. With her head down she could not see the smile on his face. _

'_She will by a good leader one day.' _

"_Ryouta inform Koyami's friends of her disappearance. If that is it you all are dismissed."_

_With that they all went their separate ways with Itachi and Shisui heading back home to inform Koyami's family. Once she made it to HQ, she was surprised at how people were there. The ANBU division was not as small as it seemed with well over 100 members moving throughout the building. Another ANBU with a bird mask dropped down in front of them kneeling. _

"_Taichou is the new recruit you spoke about earlier?" _

"_Hai. Start the process Tori." _

_Tori started leading Koyami down a long hall never uttering another word. As they walked, she could see the other agents stopped and stared. Believing this to be a test she never once made eye contact with any of them. Not wanting to show she was nervous but always being aware of her surroundings. Soon they reached a room that looked similar to a office with a female ANBU agent wearing a cat mask sitting at a desk. Tori finally spoke again._

"_Neko please give our new recruit her equipment and then allow us entrance to the ceremony room."_

_Without answering she pulled out a small uniform, perfect size for Koyami, and a tanto but no mask. As she was about to say something both agents moved down the nearby hallway. Once she caught up with them, she noticed they were in a dark room with the only light coming from candles._

"_Change into your uniform and prepare for the ritual." _

_Instead of getting embarrassed by having to strip in front of these people she just did it. In the field there would be little to no privacy, so she knew this was all a part of a test. After finally strapping on her tanto they gestured from her to kneel as Tori made a hand seal a huge amount of chakra seeped out of him. Immediately many of the members she saw before started appearing in the room. Not too long after Ryouta arrived as well._

"_Today we welcome a near member to our family. Our youngest recruit ever at the ripe age of 10, Kazehaya Koyami." As he made the announcement the crowd starting clapping before going silent in anticipation._

_Ryouta then started weaving hand signs before his right hand had a red glow. He then concentrated it towards his index finger and moved towards Koyami's left shoulder. Once he started, she was in a world of pain. His finger was scrapping into her skin painfully burning it away. Before she made a sound, she looked around to see all eyes were on her. Another test. Biting her tongue, she refused to make any noise. She was an ANBU member and she would not look weak in front of her comrades. Finally, Ryouta finished the tattoo with a smile._

"_You are now an official member of ANBU but before you receive your mask I must do one thing." He then turned towards Tori and motioned for him to kneel._

"_I am resigning and you, Tori, are now the new ANBU Commander." As Ryouta said this he bowed towards Tori who was completely taken aback. The audience broke into loud cheers to congratulate their new leader._

"_Arigatou Sempai. I will make you proud." _

"_I am sure you will Tenzo." He then turned back to Koyami who was still kneeling. He started speaking to her as he took of his mask._

"_Your father gave me this mask and now I will give it to you. Koyami you are the new Kame, wear your mask with pride and protect the Leaf Village!"_

_The crowd cheered louder realizing this was the previous Commander's child. They knew someone strong was about to join their ranks. The clapping continued as Koyami put on her new mask with tears in her eyes. Not that anyone could see._

'_I definitely have to tell Ayami!'_

_**Flashback End**_

"And that is what happened." Koyami's smirk getting wider.

"So now you're the new Kame. Well why are you here? Come to say bye?" Ayami asked somewhat saddened that she just got to see her friend and she'd be leaving again.

"Actually no. I have been given the mission to 'escort and guard' the Hinedo clan on their trip. Isn't that something." She said not hiding her excitement.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!" Ayami ecstatically yelled.

Ayake and Kazue then summoned two large dragons to fly them to the Cloud Village. As every hoped on one of the dragons Ayami remembered something.

"Ko you still didn't say what happened to your face and hair."

"Ah I got it in a training accident…" Koyami stated before putting back on her mask to hide her blushing face. I mean she didn't lie since it was a training accident.

_**Flashback:**_

_2 Weeks After Induction_

"_Koyami your improvement has been exponential since you started. I thought now would be a good time to give you a present your father left behind." Ryouta told her._

_Ryouta had remained present for the ANBU members as a teacher. It was true she was growing by leaps and bounds but it was really because of him. Nonetheless, she was excited after all they didn't have many things in their house from their dad. Ryouta then pulled out twin tanto swords with midnight black handles and pure white blades._

"_These were your father's swords. Not only were they capable for duel wielding but they are connectable to make them into a double-edged tanto. They also are made of chakra conductive metal." He handed them to her._

"_I will be training you how to use them soon. For now, get used to the feeling of two blades."_

_Koyami swung them around a few times before she got curious and connected them together. As she swung the double-sided blade it quickly came apart. One blade chopping off the lower backside of her hair into an awkward zigzag shape and the other cutting her just below her right eye down to her jaw. As the tantos hit the ground Ryouta just looked at her before saying._

"…_He did say they needed to be fixed…"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Damn that Ryouta…I don't think it's going to grow back" Koyami mumbled under her breathe.

"What was that?" Ayami asked.

"Nothing at all Teme."

* * *

Kumo here they come!


End file.
